Turned
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: After a battle with Dragaunus Wildwing is exposed to their new weapon. Coming out fine the others think nothing of it, but later on their leader's attitude changes, making him a danger even to them.
1. A Caring Leader

**Author's Noter: ****Here's the first chapter of my new story, Now a small warning this story may be shorter than my previous ones, but still the whole thing should be good. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: A Caring Leader

The beep of Wildwing's alarm woke him from his peaceful slumber, groaning he reached over and turned the annoying contraction off. He didn't move from his current position as he waited for his body to fully wake up. After a minute passed he finally sat up and planted his feet on the ground, looking at the clock he saw the red numbers blink five thirty, in the morning. It was almost time for their morning practice, so everyone should be getting up soon. He chose to hold practice this early in the morning since it would be a good time than any other time during the day. He liked it since he used to do the same thing back on Puckworld, but the others didn't really like it, especially Nosedive since he always said things on line of not being able to sleep in.

Chuckling at the thought he rose up and walked over to his brother's bed, he couldn't help but smile as he watched his baby brother still asleep, sprawled out with his beak open. He really didn't want to disturb him but rules were rules and he had to get him up for practice, so placing his hand on Nosedive's shoulder Wildwing gently started to shake him. "Dive…Dive come on wake up it's time for practice."

Reflexively Nosedive swatted his older brother's hand way, "Just ten more minutes," He responded in his sleep.

Wildwing rolled his eyes at the comment, "Come on Dive, get up you know you have to." That still didn't faze his brother, as he ignored him. Smiling deviously he advanced towards Nosedive, _'Hey I warned him,' _he thought as he began tickling his brother. That got the teen's attention as he started to snicker, then woke up as he started laughing, "Come on bro stop!" he shouted as he laughed.

"Only if you get up," He replied, keeping up his assault.

"Ok, ok I'm up!" he shouted as Wildwing stopped. Sitting up Nosedive started to regain his breath. "Man bro can't you give me a break?"

The older mallard shook his head as he started to walk over to his closet, "If you'd learn to get up when I tell you then this won't happen."

Nosedive stayed silent after that, in truth he liked it when his bro did things like that, it helped remind them how close their bond is and it was a plus to see him all loosed and relaxed. Shaking off his thought he got out of bed and joined his brother, both started getting ready for practice.

Sometime later all the Ducks were all geared up on the ice practicing. Wildwing watched as his brother charged down the ice and shot the puck at him, smirking he moved his right leg and deflected the shot, much to his bro's dismay, "Come on Dive I know you can do better than that!"

Smiling deviously Nosedive responded, "Oh so that's how you want it huh?" The others sweat dropped a bit, realizing when he was planning. "Just you wait Wing!"

Skating to the center of the ice the puck was passed to him and he started skating down. Malloy got in front of him and waited for an opening so she could steal. They were nearing the goal but then Mallory's skate got caught on the ice and caused her to stop, that intern caused Nosedive to crash and knocked both of them down, Mallory hitting the ice hard. "Mallory!" They all shouted as they skated towards the two.

Nosedive quickly got off of her, worried now that she might be hurt, "Mal I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," he said quickly.

They all saw her groan in pain, but she was able to respond, "It's alright…don't worry."

Grin carefully helped her up, making sure he didn't hit the spot that was hurting. Once up she clutched her wrist and started rubbing it. "You alright sweetheart, that was a nasty fall there?" Duke asked as everyone took noticed.

She shook her head and responded, "It's alright, nothing I can't handle."

"You should at least let me take a look at that," Tanya suggested as she took her wrist and started looking at it. From the looks of it some bruising seemed to be forming, judging by it she must have fell on it during the fall. "There's some bruising that's forming right now so uh…I suggest you put some ice on it."

Unfortunately Mallory shook her head, "No I'll be fine, I can skate it off."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Wildwing started. "I think you should cut practice early."

"Don't worry about-"

"You should worry about it now, your wrists are important for playing, so you best heal it the best you can so it won't get worst," He started to explain with a serious voice.

"But-"

"Ok, hold your stick out with that hand," Everyone gave him a questioning look. They wondered what his angle was but she did what she was told. Holding the stick in front of her she waited for further instruction, but while doing so she could feel a little bit of pain but could shake it off.

"Now turn your wrist clockwise."

Confused at the order she did as he said. Slowly she began to turn her wrist, but winced as the pain began to present itself more. Everyone could see this and tell that it wasn't good right now.

"See what I mean, if that hurt you then imagine what could happen if you hurt it again," Wildwing explained as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know but-"

"No further discussions, now go and ice that wrist, take it easy for a bit." He said nothing else, she knew that his word was final and he wouldn't change his mind. She nodded and started skating to the gate, silently thanking him for looking out for her.

A couple of hours later Wildwing walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, only to realize that he wasn't alone in the room. At the table sat Duke, with a small stack of mail next to him, apparently it must have been fan mail. Walking past him he stopped at the refrigerator as he grabbed a soda. Popping it open he walked back and sat down next to his friend, "How's it going?"

"Going good, just catching up on mail I haven't been able to answer," He responded as he grabbed another envelope.

"And how's it going?" Wildwing asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"You know the same old crazy fans who say that they love me, and stuff; it ceases to amaze me you know." Taking the letter opened he opened the envelope.

"Any particular ones that sticks out so far?" it wasn't unusual that the team would get mail like the ones Duke described, a lot of fans loved them and they knew it would get crazy.

Duke responded with a laugh, "Nothing so far, thankfully, I mean I know it's amusing but yeah it can get annoying at times." Pulling out the paper that was inside he started to read it.

"I know what you mean, fans can get crazy." He stopped when he saw that Duke was focused on the letter he was reading, a smile plastered on his beak. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from those kids I was coaching, remember them?"

How could Wildwing not, after the whole affair with Duke being accused of theft he and Mallory found out Duke had been coaching some kids on how to improve their game. They had all wanted to try out for their school's team but really lacked the talent to do so. But they all ended up helping out and soon the kids' game improved tremendously. Their tryouts were a week ago but they hadn't heard back from them. "Oh what's it say?"

"They made the team, every single one of them."

"Seriously?" He asked as Duke handed him the letter so he could read it.

_Dear coach L'Orange_

_Hey it us, you didn't think we would forget about you, did you? Well it's been a week since we all tried out for our school's team and we just saw the postings today. We made it, all of us made the team together! Thank you so much for helping us, if it wasn't for your help none of us wouldn't have, we would have been jokes during the tryouts. Even though we made the team please don't let this mean it's the end of our encounters, we all truly love hanging out with you and hope to do it again. _

_Also can you thank the rest of the Mighty Ducks for helping out also? All the individual coaching from them helped a lot also. Once again thank you so much for the help, and we hope to see you at one of our games. Till next time we meet, good luck on your own games. _

_Sincerely _

_Your favorite team. _

Wildwing couldn't help but smile also as he finished the note, he felt good inside for helping them. And it was good to see that they all made it, "Good to see it all worked out in the end."

"Yeah I know, and because of that I was thinking of giving them a gift for their success, but I'm not sure what."

Wildwing finished off the rest of his soda, crushing the can as he stood up, "I have an idea, why not send them some season passes for our games."

Duke seemed to raise his eye at the suggestion, and he started to like it, "That's a great idea; I think they would like it a lot."

Smiling he walked past his friend towards the door, "I know they will." He left the room, happy to know that he helped out his friend.

A couple of hours later we see Tanya dragging Wildwing towards her working area, inside the hanger where the Aerowing was stored. When they neared her workbench she picked up her latest invention and showed it to him. "What is it you have to show me Tanya?" Wildwing asked.

She held up two different pucks, normally this would have seem odd to some people but to them it was new types of ammo. "These new pucks are perfect if we are to make uh…quick escapes." She handed him the puck that was in her right hand. "This one will emit a blinding flash to anyone who looks at it." She then held up the one that was in her hand. "Finally this one will give off a smoke screen; it'll help give us cover if we're under fire."

Wildwing started thinking over the inventions that were given to him and then nodded at them. "These should help out big time when the time comes." He handed them back to her as he watch her put them back.

"I know and the good thing is that they're ready to use when we need them."

Just then a dreaded feeling of déjà vu overcame Wildwing; it was just not too long ago something like this happened. "Uh…Tanya you did test these, didn't you?"

"Uh…what do you mean?"

"Did you test these first?" He asked once again, starting to worry that she didn't.

"Well…I uh…" She was stuttering her words.

He sighed while shaking his head, "Tanya remember what happened with that new Migrator you invented? Nothing on that piece of junk worked properly, and that nearly put the whole team in danger. So that's why you need to test this stuff first before we use it, so that nothing like that will ever happen again."

She looked at the ground, shaking her head as she realized that he was right, chances are that they wouldn't work right unless she did test them. "You're right, I didn't really think about that."

"It's alright Tanya we all get carried away at times and forget things," He reassured her, giving her a gentle smile.

She returned it as she looked back up at him, "I'll be sure to test them out later on."

Nodding he responded, "Good to know, and keep up the good work." With that he left her to her own devices and left the room.

Sometime later Wildwing could be found, along with Grin, were in front of Drake One, both were paired up for monitor duty. Once in a while each were paired up to watch over Drake One just in case something surprising popped up. In other words it was boring for them to do. Wildwing sighed as he looked over at his companion, who was currently sitting on the ground meditating, which he sighed at. It wasn't like he didn't like being paired up with him it just that the larger mallard never really had anything to say, so he always tried his best to get to know him more when times like this happen. "Are you as bored as I am?" He asked.

"Boredom is only an illusion of the mind," He responded, eyes still closed.

"Right," Wildwing responded, not really getting what he meant. "But it still gets to you, doesn't it?"

"Whatever," He responded plainly.

Turning in his seat Wildwing decided to change the subject. "What's the highlight of your day?"

Grin opened his eyes as he looked up, "One's actions cannot fully be explained."

"What do you mean by that, I don't understand?"

"We do a lot of action in one's experience, we cannot account for everything we do in our day of life."

"I still don't get it."

"You will understand in time friend," Grin finished as he closed he eyes and resumed meditating.

Propping his feet up on the console he kept the conversation going, "Do you ever have second thoughts about ever doing this mission and ending up stuck here?"

"The roads in life we take will lead in the same direction; the road that is taken is what you must decide."

"I guess I'll keep that in mind," He responded, deciding to just accept the answer.

"Still thank you for the talk friend," the larger mallard suddenly said.

Wildwing smiled as he heard that, at least he made a small bit of conversation. So leaning back in his seat he just waited it out, thankfully their duty was almost done.

Sometime later it was late at night and Wildwing was walking back into the Pond, with Phil trailing behind him. "Come Wildwing, can't you just hear me out?"

Stopping he turned around and looked at the manager square in the eye, "Read my beak, No!"

Even though he was told that it didn't stop him from pressing the subject, which of course was another publicity stunt. "Come on it's not that horrible," That earned a glare from the leader in front of him, which was a bad choice of words. "Ok, maybe not horrible but it's-"

Groaning Wildwing started walking away, "Phil please go home, it's late and I don't feel like dealing with this."

Deciding to cut his losses Phil dropped the subject, for now, "Fine but we're talking about this tomorrow!" With that that he turned and left the Pond.

Wildwing Sighed in relief as he finally got rid of Phil for the night, now he could finally get some sleep. He entered the rec room and headed for the door to the rooms, but stopped when he noticed something. Circling around the couch the white mallard could help but smile as he found his baby bro asleep. He was sprawled out with one leg and arm hanging off the couch, a bunch of comics around him. That's Nosedive for ya, he always fell asleep like this every now and then. Doing what he always did Wildwing then carefully lifted his brother off the couch and headed for their room.

Entering the door the older brother walked over to Nosedive's bed and carefully laid him down on the mattress. Taking the covers he pulled them over the teen, smiling once again Wildwing changed into his night clothes and got into his bed. Looking over at his little brother he couldn't help but say, "Night Dive."

"Night Wing," He surprisingly hear from his bro. Shaking his head he got comfortable and drifted off, just a normal day for the leader of the Mighty Ducks.

_**A/N: Hope you like, this first chapter may have not showed that much but more is to come. I thank you for reading, and please be sure to leave a review. **_


	2. Drawn Out

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the wait, had trouble thinking and I ended up having to rush. Still enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Drawn Out

Outside of town stood a lushes forest complete with a mountain in the middle. To anyone looking at it would only see a mountain but in reality it was a cloak that hid the Raptor. On the inside the Saurian lord Dragaunus was waiting impatiently as he watched his minions Chameleon and Siege were working on their latest weapon. Their next plan involved this weapon and one of the Ducks, but they can only proceed with the plan only if they could get the thing working. Walking up to the two Dragaunus asked out of patience, "What is taking so long?"

The two halted their work as they saw their boss next to them. "We're working as fast as we can my lord, it's just that it's going to take time to get this right," Siege responded.

"Yeah, this takes time," Chameleon second.

"Well hurry it up; I'd like to get on with the next phase soon!" hearing their master's anger they both gulped as they resumed their work. Just then Wraith entered the picture and stood next to them.

"Lord Dragaunus, please inform me again why we need this thing again."

"As I told you before my plans involve one of those mallards and this is needed for it all to succeed," He responded without taking his eyes off the two, his foot starting to tap.

"And what shall happen if the second phase of the plan succeeds?"

"All will be reveled in time, just wait for it, trust me I'm excited yet impatient for it."

"It's finished sir!" Siege announced.

"Let me see!" Both lifted the weapon into the big Saurian's hands, it was a ray gun type of weapon. It was long with several wires running along it, and with some kind of glass tube attached on. After looking the whole thing over he smiled deviously, "Perfect, this will do nicely."

"Should we test it first?" Chameleon asked.

"No, I want the next phase carried out immediately."

The three of them then lined up to hear out their orders. "What is it you want us to do my lord?" Wraith asked.

"Take a few Drones and go cause some trouble, do whatever it takes to lure those mallards to you. Then hit one of them with this," He spoke as he handed the weapon to Siege. "Once you hit them with it come back immediately, do you understand?" They all nodded at this, and set out to begin their plan.

**The Pond**

Wildwing groaned as Phil drone on and about his next publicity stunt, when Wildwing told him to go home the manager took it as a sign to come back tomorrow and bother him more. The white mallard blocked out most of Phil's words but some of them managed to leak their way into him. All he knew was that what he had in mind involved the whole team, photos, and something about modeling, whatever it was there was no way he wanted to be involved.

"…and the good news is that you get to-"He heard Phil say before interrupting.

"Phil like I've said before, no." And with that Wildwing stood up from the table they were at and left the room, but unluckily Phil followed.

"Come on Wildwing, I don't ask you all for much," Bad choice of words as he received a glare. "Ok, ok maybe I ask you all for a lot but come on cut me some slack!"

This cause another groan to flow from Wildwing, he hoped for anything to happen that'll get him out of this. Luckily his wish was answered as Drake One's alarm went off, alerting everyone inside the Pond. Smiling he turned back to Phil, "Sorry but duty calls!" With that he ran off so he could join the others. Once he arrived he found everyone else beat him. "Tanya what do we got?"

The blond duck typed away as she replied, "We got some reading from uh…somewhere downtown."

"And judging from what we're seeing, it's at some museum," Mallory finished for her.

"What could Dragaunus and his goons be doing there?" Duke asked, arms crossed. "What valuable things could be there?"

"One's intentions don't have to be clear to understand their motive," Grin said, earing raised eye from everyone.

"I have no idea but we best make sure they don't get away with, or destroy anything," Wildwing then commented. "Lets head out right now!" the others couldn't have agreed more as they all ran and headed for the Migrator.

**Museum**

Siege, Wraith, Chameleon, and a few Drones were scattered around the building, making a mess of things, while pretending to take a few things. They had to make it look like that were after something so their cover wouldn't be blown. The whole building was closed for the day, so that made their plan easier. "What's taking them so long?" Chameleon randomly asked.

Siege rolled his eyes as he responded, "Will you shut up and get into hiding, and you know what you have to do." He then took the new weapon that was developed and shoved it into Chameleon's hands.

"Fine, fine, but why do I have to do it?"

"Because you'll be less noticeable, now go!" With that Chameleon left to go find a place to hide, thankfully for them it was good timing.

"I think they're here," Wraith commented, looking at Siege. "Remember act natural and don't act suspicious."

Just outside the ducks had exited the Migrator and headed up to the step of the building. Drawing their puck blasters they all charged into the building, their sights being greeted with that of their enemies in the process of picking the place clean. "Stop right there!" Wildwing called out.

The two turned their attention to the group, both putting on an act of surprise. "No not you all!" Siege called out, dropping the stuff in his arms as he reached for his weapon.

Wraith did the same as he conjured some fireballs and launched them at them. The ducks responded as they dived out of the way and went for cover, just as the Drones entered the fight and fired at them. Wildwing hid behind the bottom stairwell and fired his wrist mounted launcher, destroying two drones. As he scanned the room he saw the Wraith and Siege were backing up at the Drones were being destroyed, they intern caused the ducks to move forward from their cover. But in the leader's mind something didn't feel right, there didn't seem to be that many drones, and why were Wraith and Siege still here? By now they would have left, but yet they didn't, something was up but he didn't have a chance to think it over as he felt something hit him.

Up on the second floor Chameleon looked at the battle that was going on, he may have been in charge of using the weapon but he wasn't told which duck to use it on. Each one would have been a prime candidate but none of them gave him a clear shot, but kept an eye out for an opening. Just then his eyes lay upon Wildwing, who wasn't with the rest of the group and by the way he was standing left him open for him. Smiling deviously he charged up the weapon, aimed it and after hearing a beep he fired a golden beam, successfully hitting the Mallard.

A loud scream filled the ears of the other ducks as they turned to see their leader engulfed in some beam, he was on the floor, eyes screwed shut, yelling for help. Following the trail the beam left they could see Chameleon up on the second floor firing some gun at him. Nosedive immediately aimed and fired a puck at the lizard. The shot hit the railing but it was too late as the beam ended, and with that the lizard teleported himself out of the area. Just as they turned their attention back to Siege and Wraith they both followed and teleported out of there.

As soon they all realized it was safe they raced back to their leader to check on his status. They found him on his hands and knees, breathing heavily and sweating a bit. "You Wing, you alright?" Nosedive asked as he kneeled down next to his brother, as did everyone else. Concern filled him after what had just happened.

Wildwing took a minute to regain his breath, but he felt…fine? "Yeah…I think so."

"You sure?" Duke asked, everyone surprised at the leader's response. After something like that there's no way he could have escape that unscathed.

"Positive," He responded as he stood back up. "Whatever hit me must have been a dud."

They accepted the answer for now, but still not fully believing it. "But still I would like to uh…take a look at you back at the Pond," Tanya commented.

"Yeah…sure," Was all he said as they began to walk out, all still curious as to why nothing happened.

**The Raptor **

Dragaunus smiled to himself as he heard his minions' teleport into the same room as he was in. Turning to face them he commented, "How did it go?"

"Everything all went according to plan, they don't suspect a think," Wraith announced, all three of them grinning.

"Yeah that leader of theirs didn't suspect a thing," Wraith said next.

That seemed to raise an eye, "Ah you chose Wildwing, good."

"So when do we go on with the next phase?" Chameleon asked.

"We wait, we have to it some time," The Saurian responded as he turned again. "We have to let the damage run its course, then we intervene."

"Of course my Lord, anything you say," Wraith concluded for all three of them. Whatever they were planning didn't wasn't good at all, but the question was what?"

**The Pond**

Tanya checked over the readings on her terminal, double checking to see if she missed anything. She had just finished running test over Wildwing, whom he and the rest of the team were behind her waiting for the news. Taking a minute she turned to them, "From the reading uh… there's nothing wrong with you."

That seemed to put them at ease at bit, but still questioning as to why nothing was wrong with him. "Are you sure?" Making sure he heard it right.

She nodded, "Yeah, I can't find anything wrong."

"Well that's good…I guess," Mallory than said.

"This doesn't set well with me," Duke then said. "Something doesn't feel right about it."

"Well whatever hit me it had no effect, so that checks out in my book," Wildwing responded. "We can continue this debate in the morning, right now I'm tired." The other seemed to agree with him, the whole affair and the tests took hours and it had its toll on them. They all them bid each other a goodnight and headed for their rooms.

A little later the two brothers were getting into bed, Nosedive looking up at his brother, "Bro are you sure you're feeling ok?"

Wildwing knew his brother had a reason to be concern but he felt fine, "Yes, Tanya's test concluded that, and besides I don't feel anything."

"You can't be too careful," He responded as he lay down. "I mean Dragaunus is capable of anything, so who knows what he's up to."

Wildwing did the same, while trying to convince his brother, "Don't worry Dive, remember everything has to fail every now and then, so whatever that thing was must have been defected."

"But still why did they leave so fast after it failed?"

"Maybe once they realized it failed they knew their plan wasn't going to work, so they hightailed it out of there."

Nosedive went over the info in his head and decided it was enough for him. "Ok, guess I'll see you in the morning bro, night."

"Night Dive," He responded as he reached to turn off the light, then lying down to sleep. Soon the both of them were out, but something inside Wildwing started to feel different. For some reason negative emotions, something he couldn't rid himself of. Nothing but negative thoughts came to mind, it embraced him and there was nothing he could do about it.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I rushed like I said so I hope it's good. Now hopefully I didn't give that much away, and the next one will be up soon. **_


	3. Changed

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait it's just that i'm doing two stories at the same time so it's hard to think at the moment. I had to change things up with this chapter so it may not be what I wanted but I hope you like it. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Changed

Nosedive had a peaceful expression on his face, even though he's still asleep. He's totally relaxed and didn't really have a care in the world, well not right now for the moment. But then he was jolted awake as he felt his whole body being flipped onto the hard ground. Coming to his senses the weight of his mattress made itself know on his back. He then realized that someone had flipped his mattress over while he was still asleep on it. "Get up now!" a stern voice commanded.

Shoving the mattress aside the teen looked for the source of the voice, what a surprise he received when he found out it came from Wildwing. "Wing what the heck was that for!"

The expression Nosedive received was one he had never seen before, Wildwing just glared at him as if he was angry with him, although it was hard to tell since he had the mask on. A bit a fear started to fill within him as his brother glared at him like that. "I said to get up, NOW!" Wildwing responded in the same tone. Turning on his heels the older mallard headed for the door, but not before turning around to stare at the teen, "And don't let me come back in here and catch you asleep."

With that he left the room, leaving a very stunned Nosedive right where he left him. The teen didn't know what to make of what just happened, the last thing his brother had said to him seemed to have sounded like a threat; something he had never ever done before. And because of that he started to feel a little afraid, what caused his brother to snap like that?

Quickly moving from his thoughts he decided to get ready for practice, if Wildwing really meant what he said than he didn't want to be in here when he came back. He knew he had to tell the others but decided to see how far this played out; chances were that his brother was just grumpy.

Sometime later on the ice everyone was out practicing, everything seemed to be normal but two of them seemed to be acting different. Nosedive seemed to be wary when it came to scoring, remembering what happened from earlier he didn't really want to piss his brother off in case he was still grumpy. As for Wildwing he seemed to be tensed, he seemed to harshly point out any kind of mistake anyone was making; everyone found it strange since he never had done anything like that.

Nosedive came in with the puck and shot it only for Wildwing to block it, said duck growled at bit before scolding the teen. "Come on put more effort into it, you're not even trying!" He then turned to the redhead of the team, same look present. "And Mallory you're supposed to be on guard, what are you even doing!"

Mallory and Nosedive winced at the comment, not before one of the responded, "Come one Wildwing it's just practice, we're doing are best," Mallory responded.

That seemed to be a wrong set of words, since said leader slowly skated towards her, not happy at all. "Well it looks like your best isn't good enough, either you step it up or you can just get off the ice. Do I make myself clear?" Without even hearing a response he just skated back to the goal, leaving the stunned duck behind. "And that goes for all of you as well!" Everyone was shocked at it. Wildwing had never talked to them like that before, not even when they screwed up at times.

The rest of practice went on in silence, even when Wildwing berated them for their performances, they kept their beaks shuts. Something big had changed in their leader, whatever it was is a mystery.

Sometime later Nosedive, Duke, and Mallory were in the kitchen, talking about the recent behavior of their leader. "What do you guys think happened to Wing? I mean is he stressed with something?" Nosedive asked, as he drank a soda.

Duke gave off a sigh as he responded, "I don't know kid but I can tell ya something, it's the first time he has ever talked to us like that."

Mallory then added her two cents into the mix, "He must of snapped on something, why else would he be acting like that?"

Duke ignored the comment as he looked back at Nosedive, "Kid how did Wildwing act last night before you two went to bed?"

The teen took a minute to recall the events of last night, but as it came back he couldn't really find anything out of the ordinary. "He was fine…nothing seemed to be wrong with him, at least-"He stopped mid-sentence just as the door the kitchen, and all three looked and saw that Wildwing came into the room. All of them were silent as he walked past them; they heard him rummaging through something's but them he stopped as he looked at them. "What were you all talking about?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

Mallory was the first to meet his gaze, "We don't know what you mean."

"Don't give me that, I know you three were talking about something, you all are too quiet" He responded, his voice getting angry.

"Well in this case you're wrong," Big mistake of words as Wildwing slammed his fist onto the table, breaking a piece of it off.

"Don't you give me that…scared to tell me what you were really talking about?"

Her eyes widen at that, but then recovered from it, "What makes you think I'm scared?"

"I can see it," He responded as he glared at her. "You proclaim yourself as a tough military duck that follows a strict code, but here you are disobeying your superior by not telling the truth. Heck you claim to be giving us your best but I don't even see it. You're a hypocrite."

A stunned silence filled the air, Mallory shocked at what her leader said, heck she couldn't even responded to something like that. Luckily Duke stood up in his seat, "Ok now that was uncalled for!"

That just earned another glare from their leader; all focus was on him now. "Oh don't get me started with you…you know what you're too easy, chances were that you were nothing but common street trash."

That was enough to quiet Duke up, that stung him big time. Nosedive just sat where he was, quiet hoping that Wildwing would ignore him. Luckily he got his wish as he saw his brother turn and head for the door, just as it opened as Grin and Tanya walked in. Wildwing neared and roughly shoved them to the side, "Out of the way!"

Both were stunned at the action, "What's wrong?" Tanya asked.

That stopped him in his tracks, his head turning with a hateful glare. "What's wrong…what's wrong…all the hell I have to put up with!" and with that he left, leaving the other behind shocked at his actions.

The two new entrants just looked back at the three, both confused at their faces. Mallory had an irate face, while Duke had a shocked expression. "What happened?" Tanya asked as the two of them neared the others.

"Wildwing…Wildwing," Mallory began, fuming a bit, but Nosedive took over.

"Wing just…unloaded at us, I never ever heard him say something like that ever."

"I think it's best we avoid him as much as possible," Duke spoke as he sat back down, resting his head in his hand.

"What did he say?" Grin asked.

"I don't want to repeat what he said," Mallory responded, still mad. "Whatever is wrong with him, he sure has become a jerk." The others didn't say a thing; they weren't really sure how to think of what has happened. Hopefully if there was is something wrong with him hopefully he could get over it.

_**A/N: Hope you like, i'm trying hard but my creativity is split. I had to change things up so I may have a bit of trouble writing the rest. I thank you for your paticents. **_


	4. Getting Worse

Chapter 4: Getting Worse

Wildwing wandered around the corridors of the Pond, nothing but anger was on his mind, and the level of it only intensified as more time passed. He didn't know why he felt like this, his mind couldn't get off of it. But the more it stayed in his mind the more he liked it. He'd give anything right now for anyone to say a single word to him, but unfortunately after what happened in the kitchen chances were the others would avoid him. "Hey Wildwing there you are." The mallard deviously smiled as Phil's voice rang in his ears; he would get his wish after all. Putting on an irritated face the mallard turned to face the manager.

"What is it now Phil?"

The unsuspecting manger moved closer as he started to explain, "Now please can't you just at least hear me out with this one." No response came, either a bad or good sign, he couldn't really tell, but it didn't stop him from continuing. "What I have is nothing big?"

Wildwing decided to play along, "Fine…let's hear it."

That came to a surprise to Phil, normally none of the others would want to hear any of it, but he didn't care at the moment. "Ok…I just want you and everyone else to make an appearance at a zoo, nothing big or dangerous," A smile appeared after stating his case.

Wildwing just smiled hearing this, and decided to take this even further. "Yeah…sure, sounds good."

"Really?" Phil questioned, that was the first time anyone of the ducks agreed to something like this. The manager just took it as a once in a lifetime opportunity. "Wow thanks, I know-" He didn't get that far as the mallard cut him off.

"Just answer me this one question," The facial expression changed from irritated to one of anger. "Do I look like an idiot Phil? Do I?"

Said manager started to back up, only for Wildwing to advance on him, "Uh…no."

His back hit the wall, two hands planted on each side of him, preventing any kind of escape. "Then why do you always insist on booking us on those stupid stunts?"

"Well…uh…" Phil began to stutter out but was cut off; as he was starting to feel scared.

"You're selfish, you know that," He rhetorically asked. "All you care about is yourself!"

"Hey that's not-"Wildwing threw a punch into the wall, cutting the manager off before he could finish. A punch like that made a dent in the wall, but it didn't seem to affect the duck. A small yell came from the man as his heart started to pound. The mallard didn't seem to feel any pain at all as he gripped Phil's shirt and lifted him up off the ground.

"I'm going to instill into you what I really think about your stupid publicity stunts, and yes it's going to hurt." With that Wildwing drew his fist back, preparing to strike. Phil's eyes shut as he waited for the blow to come.

Just then someone tackled Wildwing onto the ground, releasing Phil from his grasp. Looking up he could see that his assailant was Duke. "Are you crazy!" the one eyed duck yelled, just as everyone entered the scene.

Wildwing didn't care as he shoved him off and got back to his feet, looking back only to find that Phil had high tailed it out of there. "Look at what you did, you let him escape."

"How could you do that to Phil?" Mallory shouted as she helped Duke up.

"I was just telling him what I really thought about his publicity stunts, he had it coming," A smug smile appearing onto his face. .

"But bro you could have hurt him," Nosedive spoke, still surprised at what they just witnessed.

"I would have preferred it."

That shocked everyone when they heard this, violence was something that their leader would only do against Dragaunus, and not anyone else. His attitude has defiantly gone out of hand. "What is wrong with you?" Tanya asked, moving a bit closer. "You never uh…acted like this before."

He ended up turning his back on them, "Maybe my eyes final opened to all this hell I have to put up with and I'm not putting up with it anymore."

"That's not it; please tell us what it is so we can help you."

That agitated their leader even more, slowly turning he showed then a face of fury, "Help is the last thing I would need…especially from you."

"You know that-"She began to say as she tried to lay and hand on him but he roughly shook it off."

"Don't do that!" shouting as he turned back and was staring daggers at her. "The last thing I need is for you to touch me!"

That reaction caused her to back off a bit, "Whoa easy there."

"You think I would trust you with my life, like I already do with your inventions!"

Tanya didn't know why but that stung, she didn't fully understand but it still did. "What…what are you talking about?"

'_Oh no,'_ Duke and Mallory thought at the same time, both knew what was coming next.

"I don't see why you even bother with the inventions, most of the time they don't work right, because you forget about the most important thing, testing them!"

"Wildwing stop!" Mallory shouted out, trying to end the outburst before it caused some emotional damage.

It didn't work as the words kept coming out, "You must be one of the most stupidest genius's out there if you forget that one simple step!"

"That's enough!" Duke called out, but the words have already started affect Tanya big time as she stood there with a blank face.

"If it wasn't for your intellect, you would be one of the most useless members of this team," A smile crept on to his face once it was done. The same blank look on her face was priceless and he was enjoying it.

The others looked at her, still in shock at what their leader had said. She ended up looking down on the ground, they weren't really sure but they thought they could see some tears.

Mallory came up and placed her hands on Tanya's shoulders, just as Duke pushed them back behind him. "Wildwing you're out of your mind!"

"I know, otherwise it wouldn't have felt so good," Turning his back to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mallory called out.

"I'd like to see anyone of you try to stop me," He responded without looking back.

But right on cue large arms enclosed around his body, which lifted him off the ground, it didn't really take that much thought to know who it was. "Grin put me down now, or else."

"Wildwing what has happened to you?" The peaceful one asked, trying his luck.

"Last warning!" Again he threated, remaining completely still in the larger mallard's grip.

"What has brought change within you, and why use it to hurt your friends.

He gave him the chance, now Wildwing was taking matters into his hands. Using both free hands he reached for Grin's wrists and pressed down on some sensitive pressure points, which could cause the toughest ducks to cry out in pain.

The effect was almost immediate, Grin shouted as pain shot through his arms, causing the grip to loosen enough for Wildwing to easily overpower the burley mallard. Keeping his hold on the points Wildwing pried the larges arms off of him and landed back on the ground, turning back to face them he rough shoved Grin back. Said duck was relieved when he was released and rubbed the almost numb skin. The others were shocked by their leaders actions, as far as they all knew no one could have out bested Grin like that. Heck even Nosedive was shocked, since he personally knew that his brother had no knowledge of pressure points. "I warned you, and that's what you get!"

Still the larger duck kept up his peaceful approach, "your aura is highly disturbed, this isn't-"

"Will you just shut up already!" That one comment did just that. "Why do you even talk like that, new flash: None of us don't understand what you are saying!" No one else tried to stop the verbal assault, in reality this was something they did want to bring up with him, but not like this. "You think you're the cool and collective member of the team, peace is all on your mind. Why don't you quit with all the Zen-like stuff and talk like a normal duck for once!"

Unlike the other this didn't affect Grin as much, "Anger, and hatred have overtaken you…you are incomplete."

"You shut up right now before I do something that you'll regret!" The threat seemed to take effect as the duck's beak remained closed. Seeing that his work was done Wildwing turned and left the others behind, the damage has been done.

They all took a big to recover from the confrontation, everyone took a verbal assault except Nosedive, which seemed to scare him the most because the same thing could happen later. "Wildwing is way out of line," Mallory commented first.

"But he is right in a way," Tanya final spoke up, surprising everyone. "What kind of inventor forgets on of the most important steps like that?"

"Don't listen to him, Wildwing is out of his mind!"

"I don't think that's Wildwing," Duke responded, earning a raised eye from everyone, as in to say 'please explain'. "Something doesn't feel right with him, you don't suppose this is an imposter?"

The possibility floated in everyone's mind, the more it fumbled into their minds the more it made sense. "If you don't think that's Wing," Nosedive asked, walked next to the one eyed duck. "That who do you think it is?"

"Don't know, but there's only one way to find out."

"The Mask!" They all called out, but then they realized that getting it would be a problem, since their leader wore it all the time.

"If we can't get it, what do we do then?" Tanya asked.

"We just have to wait for an opportunity to swipe it, don't know how long it could take. Maybe we can swipe it tomorrow when he least expects it."

That then caused alarms to go off in Nosedive's mind, "Hello, I share a room with him, I rather not sleep in the same room place with a crazy duck like that!"

"You can bunk with one of us kid, but for now let's just avoid him." They all seem to agree as they started to disburse, but Duke noticed that Grin was still in the same place he was in before. Walking up to him he voiced his concern, "Yo, you alright?"

The larger mallard didn't look at his friend as he spoke, "Something within Wildwing is missing, it's almost like…the darkness within has overtaken him." Without saying another word he left, leaving Duke behind wondering what he was talking about.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I had to change things up again, but it's only minor, so it won't ruin the story. I'll get the next one up soon. **_


	5. Gone Too Far

Chapter 5: Gone Too Far

A few hours later Nosedive walked towards his room, alone, it was getting late and he wanted to get some stuff out before his brother bunkered down for the night. No one had seen him for a while, which was suspicious to most of them, but they took that as a sign that he left the Pond for a while. Even though they worried for those that crossed his path, they couldn't really do anything about it at the moment.

Nosedive on the other hand couldn't believe his brother's behavior, never in his life has he seen Wildwing display this kind of attitude. And then going off and hurting everyone, verbally, like that, what caused him to do that? But what hurt the teen most of all was that his brother didn't even tell him the cause of it, and they always told each other what was wrong, no matter how big it was. Sighing in disappointment Nosedive opened the door and walked into the room.

He only walked a few steps before raising his head and then freezing completely, his whole body ridged and beak wide open. The first thing his eyes caught was a fire set in the trashcan the two had, and from the looks of it some kinds of papers were already burning inside. He then looked around his side of the room and was horrified to find most of his stuff destroyed. His clothes were all torn up, mattress all cut up, all his video games were all broken apart, but most of all the comics he had collected were all ripped, torn, and most of all they were what the fire was burning!

He then noticed some movement and looked, only to be horrified to see that it was Wildwing, who had one of his comics in hand. "Wi…Wing…How could you!" the teen's voice rang out, with a mixture of shock and some anger.

"I don't see why you have all this junk," the eldest brother said, not responding to the question, but still acknowledging the teen's presence. He flipped through some pages before ripping the book into pieces. "It's nothing but a distraction!"

Nosedive then watched in horror as the remaining pieces were then tossed into the fire, watching as the paper burned into ashes. The kid couldn't believe that his brother did all this, destroying everything that he loved, and without any remorse of any kind. A small tear slipped down, the teen hurt beyond belief at what had just happened. "Why Wing…why?"

"I don't have to tell you nothing!" the eldest brother responded as he moved closer. "Now get out of here!"

Nosedive shook off the shock after hearing the order that was given, no he wasn't going to comply, "It's my room too Wing!"

The teen almost regretted what he said, just as his brother's eyes dangerously glared at him; fear was all he could feel from it. "I gave you an order, you best listen to me or else you will regret it."

The words that were said weren't just a firm order, it was a threat, something the younger brother knew that would be carried out. But no, Nosedive knew that his brother wouldn't do something like that. "Wing what's the matter with you, I mean-"He didn't manage to get anymore out as pain flared on the left side of his face, and before he knew it he was one the ground. Ears ringing, and his head pounding, it only made the kid realize that his older brother had actually hit him…He laid a hand on him, something that has never ever happened before. Once the initial shock had passed he looked up to see Wildwing's eyes glaring as he approached, Nosedive heart pounding as he began to fear his own brother.

"I warned you," The older mallard spoke up, voice sounding like it reached its limit. "And now you're going to get it." Without warning Wildwing reached out and grabbed his kid brother by the collar, then lifted him off the ground. Nosedive couldn't believe what was happening, his bro was going to inflict more harm and he had to get away. He did what needed to be done and kneed Wildwing in the stomach, which caused himself to be released, then dashed out of the room. Wildwing coughed as the air was knocked out, but quickly recovered as he started to give chase.

Nosedive blindly ran around the Pond, shouting out for help from anyone who were near. He needed help to be protected from his brother, who was trying to hurt him. Seeing the first door that came into view the kid opened the door and rushed inside. By the time he reached the middle of the room is when he realized the mistake that was made. Nosedive found himself inside the weight room/gym portion of the Pond; it was bad since there was no secondary exit from the room. Turning to leave, his eyes raised, gasping as he found Wildwing blocking the only exit to the room. The older brother smiled as the door shut behind him, locking the door he then slowly started advancing, "Nowhere to run now."

Nosedive's breathing increased as he moved backwards, hand held in front. "Wing…please…"

"When I give you an order I expect it to be followed!" Wildwing threw a punch once close enough, but luckily Nosedive ducked and darted for the door. He frantically tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge, most likely his bro must have done something to prevent his escape. Turning back around the teen narrowly missed another blow, retreating to the other side of the room. Once at a safe distance Nosedive turned to see Wildwing was staring daggers at him, but still remained near the door. The expression was unreadable, there was no idea what the older mallard could be planning. His head turned and looked at something, whatever it was must have been good since a smile crept onto his face.

Nosedive could only stare in horror as he watched Wildwing walk over to a large rack that contained multiple dumbbells; he didn't need to guess what those were going to be used for. It was then something struck his mind, thank god he had the comm. on him at the moment. He rapidly pressed his panic button multiple times, his vision taken off of his brother for a moment.

A gasp came out of his beak once he looked back up, only to see one of the dumbbells sailing through the air towards him. Screaming in fright the teen ducked down, but then went prone as another one was tossed. Looking back Nosedive saw his brother grabbing two more, so getting back to his feet he jumped to the side to avoid another projectile. At the rate the dumbbells were being thrown there was no clue to how long he could keep this up. Unfortunately his left knee buckled and before he knew it one of the weights struck him in the head.

The dumbbell that hit must have be a light one, because Nosedive was still alive and semi-conscious. His whole head was ringing, blocking out his hearing, and disorienting his vision. Mind fogged up Nosedive had no idea what was going on at the moment, heck it was forgotten at the moment as his senses started to recover. His mind cleared enough to sense that he was being dragged, but where? After a few seconds of this the kid felt himself being dropped on something padded…a bench maybe. Currently his vision was blurry but then started to clear up, but he wished it didn't. Immediately everything came back to him as he realized that he was on a weight bench, and right above him was Wildwing, who then pulled the weight bar off the hooks and straight down.

Quickly Nosedive brought his arms up and caught the bar, trying his best to push back. It became a struggle as both brothers tried to overpower the other, but unfortunately Wildwing was winning since the bar had over a hundred pounds on it. Strain started to build in the younger mallard's arms, both were starting to burn under the pressure as he started losing the battle. Slowly the bar started to descend, Wildwing only smirking at his impeding victory. It didn't take long till the kid's arms gave out and the bar was being pressed onto his throat, cutting off his air supply. Gasping and gagging escaped from his beak as the desperation for air kicked in, he tried anything he could to break free but none of it helped. One by one all of his limbs went limps; his vision started to darken as he gave up and readied himself for the end.

Wildwing smiled as his little brother started to fade, the sight of it was priceless to him, but then someone tackled him off the bench and held a tight grip on him. Looking over he realized that it was Grin that held him; turning back to the bench he saw Duke and Mallory pull the bar off of Nosedive. Gritting his teeth Wilding slammed his head back into Grin's, forcing the burly duck to let go. Everyone watched as their leader headed for the door, as if nothing was wrong, they weren't going to let this go. "Wilding stop right there!" Mallory shouted in anger.

Surprisingly he did, but kept his back to them. "What is the matter with you!" Duke shouted, mad as well. "You almost killed your own brother!"

"The little whelp deserved it," Wildwing responded smoothly, shocking everyone as they saw no remorse of any kind. They knew that he cared for his little brother a lot, but yet why did he do what he just did.

"What is going on with-"Mallory started as she stepped forward but was cut off.

Wildwing sharply turned and aimed his wrist mounted launcher at everyone else, making them stop in their tracks. "Take one more step and you're going to regret it!"

"You know you would never-"Duke started out, taking a step forward, big mistake. Wildwing shot one of his pucks and hit Duck right in his stomach.

Duke clutched his stomach and doubled over in pain, it was then everyone knew that their leader wasn't playing around. "Any more taker?" He taunted.

Mallory looked down next to her leg and saw a free weight, idea popping, she quickly grabbed and threw it at him. Wildwing couldn't react fast enough as the weight hit him in the face, which knocked the mask off and also blocking most of the force. By the time he recovers the red head of the group tackled him, but he just kicked her off and got back to his feet. He then fired a puck at Tanya, who got out her puck blaster, which hit her on the wrist. Looking over at Duke he found that he unsheathed his blade and was slowly getting up. But Wildwing was quicker as he kicked the eldest mallard across the face, knocking him down.

Looking over he reacted in time to see Grin charging him, standing his ground Wildwing straight out punched the larger duck straight in the gut. Normally an attack like that wouldn't have affected him but something was different, the blow knocked out all the wind out of Grin. It was then that the leader surprised everyone by lifting the burly mallard and threw him into the nearby wall. After that was done he looked at his work, every single one of his teammates down, so taking the chance he ran out of the room and out of the whole base.

Half an hour later it was night and Wildwing was wandering around the local park, but because of the darkness there wasn't anyone present. It was a big disappointment to the mallard as he wanted to find someone else to have some "fun" with. He craved more violence like the kind he had dished out, but no one was near. He didn't feel bad about it, nor felt sorry, he liked it and that was all that matter to him. He then stopped at a clearing to think about what to do next but then heard some noise behind him. Turning he smiled as he saw Siege behind him, the dinosaur looking saurian approached him, "Alright Wildwing you coming with-" He never got to finish as said duck quickly turned and nailed Siege right in the face, knocking him to the ground, out cold. Wildwing smiled to himself as he looked at the downed saurian, thankful someone came along, but disappointed as the fight ended too quickly.

Hearing more noise behind him he turned and ducked him time as a fireball flew over his head. Wraith was behind him, so he responded by firing some pucks at him, but the mage dodged. A clicking sound was heard as Wildwing looked over and saw Chameleon in his blind spot, weapon pointed right at him. "Whoa, whoa no need to get hostel." A voice rang out.

Wildwing looked back and saw Dragaunus coming into the moonlight. "What do you want?" He asked in frustration, almost acting like he didn't care about any danger at the moment.

"I just came here to talk," The saurian responded as he made a motion. Looking back Wildwing saw Chameleon with drawling his weapon.

"Why would you want to talk, you best give me a good reason why before I pummel all of you."

The response only caused Dragaunus to smirk, "I have an offer that I wish to make with you, if you're interested?"

"Ha! What makes you think I would be interested?" Wildwing mocked, starting to loose patients.

"You will once you hear what I have to say. Now from what I can tell you're upset with your team, right?"

That raised an eye on Wildwing, curious now, "Yes…so what?"

"What if I told you that with my help you can cause more torment to them, something you crave most of all." Wildwing was slowly being reeled in by his words, slowly letting his interest being drawn. "You want to inflict more pain and misery, and with my help you can achieve that."

Thinking over the words it dawn to him, "You're suggesting that I join you, right?"

Nodding the saurian continued, "All I need you to do is one thing."

Wildwing was now hooked on the offer, "And what would that be?"

Smiling Dragaunus responded, "Bring me the mask you wear, and then I'll help you."

Wildwing thought over the request in his mind, at first he didn't like it, since it meant he had to go back to the Pond, but his mind turned as the thought of harming the others came. Slowly a genuine smiled appeared on his beak, "consider it done."

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm trying hard on this right now, but at this point I need to make things up as I go so it's getting hard. But I assure you that things will get better. **_


	6. Intruder

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, I had writers block for most of the week. I rushed with this so it may not be my best, still I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 6: Intruder

The remaining ducks saw as their leader ran from the room, all of them in some pain and tried their best to recover. Duke was the first one to stand up, softly nursing the radiating pain on the left side of his face, "Everyone ok?"

"I'm good," Mallory responded, snakingly trying to get to her feet.

"Everything's fine," Tanya announced, rubbing her wrist.

"Pain is only an illusion," Grin then said before wincing as he picked himself up, only to wince as his back throbbed. "An illusion that really hurts."

Once they all regained their composer they all turned attention over to Nosedive, who was sitting on the ground, next to the weight bench, thankfully still conscious. Both hands were on his throat, he seemed to be struggling for air; panic filled everyone as they rushed over to him, Tanya checking him over.

"Nosedive take deeps breaths," Tanya requested, looking at the teen's throat, a deep red line ran across it and most likely it could bruise.

"Having…*cough* *Wheeze*…ouble…" He responded, still struggling.

"We need to get him to the med bay!" Mallory shouted, everyone agreed with her as Grin and Duke helped Nosedive up and helped him out of the room.

Sometime later everyone were in the med bay, all watching as Nosedive breathing through an oxygen mask. So far it helped, the teen wasn't struggling for air that much, but they still made him use it as a precaution. Once he was fully taken care of the memory of what Wildwing did to them resurfaced, they all were silent as it all played back into their minds. Their leader, their friend actually harmed them, and nearly killed his own brother. It hurt them a lot, now knowing that he no longer cared for them and they couldn't trust them.

"He almost killed me…" Nosedive was the first one to break the silence, turning everyone's attention to him. They saw that the kid had tears in his eyes and his eyes glued to the floor. The others knew he was the most affected by this, the one duck that Nosedive trust the most nearly ended his life, and he didn't even care about it.

"Kid look-"Duke tried to say but was cut off.

"And he didn't even care," More tears started to fall, small sobs started to blurt out. "Never in our lives has he laid a hand on me…till today."

The others could see a breakdown starting to happen and they had to try their best to stop it from happening. "Nosedive come on you need to settle down before-"Mallory began but was cut off.

"I thought he went far when he trashed my stuff but-"

"Whoa, what do you mean?" Duke asked, everyone catching on to what he said.

He explained while still looking at the ground, "He broke, tore, and burned everything of mine…nothing was spared." Everyone was speechless at that, they weren't sure what to think after hearing this. "He hates me."

More tears started to pour down as the teen got more depressed at his thoughts, everyone needed to reassure him the best they could. "Nosedive don't think like that," Tanya spoke. "It might not really be Wildwing after all."

"But what if it is?" shaking his head as he cradled it in his hands. "I'm not sure what to think."

A small yawn escaped the teen's beak, a sign that he must have been exhausted after everything that has happened.

"Little friend, why don't you lie down and close your eyes for a big," Grin suggested.

"I'm fine," He responded, but yet he didn't stop them as Mallory and Tanya laid him down of the med bay bed. They covered him with the blanket and watched as his eyes shut, and in no time he was asleep.

The others didn't say anything after the kid drifted off, they weren't sure what to say. "Well," Tanya asked, looking at the others. "What do we do now?"

Duke then stepped up, "Well for one thing, we can't let Wildwing back in here at all. What he did just now proves that he's a danger to all of us."

"Well at least the good thing is that we have the mask with us," Mallory responded, pulling the mask up for all of them to see, this was a good thing since thing could be bad if it was still in his possession.

"Wildwing's aura is clouded with darkness, his soul is incomplete," Grin said, everyone still didn't get what he was saying.

"Ok…well how are we supposed to keep him out then?" Mallory asked.

"I guess we should seal this place up till we come up with a plan to deal with him," Duke responded as he looked over at Nosedive, who is sleeping peacefully. "Hopefully that isn't Wildwing, because this would crush the kid even more."

"I know," Mallory responded as she looked at him as well. "He idolizes him, and what happened may have hurt that."

Tanya then looked over at the burly duck in the room, "Grin can you uh…stay here till Nosedive wakes up? So that way he won't be alone."

"I am humbled to do it," He responded as he sat down of the floor and assumed a meditative pose.

"Good, now come one we need to lock this place down, just in case he comes back," Duke commanded as the last three ducks left the room.

Wildwing wandered around underground, searching for the secret entrance into the Pond. As he walked his hand brought up a small device, it was a small stick with a button on top. Just before he left the park Dragaunus gave this to him, it was a beacon, once he had the mask he was to activate it and go to the park for extraction. Still he couldn't believe that the mask was hit off of him, they were going to pay for it, and the fun part will be finding out which one had the mask.

Coming out of his thought he found himself at the door he was looking for, hoping that the others haven't changed anything, he started punching some keys then waited. Soon he smiled to himself as the door opened, he was in, and now came the part where he looked for the mask.

Duke had walked into the main living area of the Pond, he had finished locking up the entrances in the stadium and now was trying to remember any other place he might have missed. He, Mallory, and Tanya had split up so they could get things done faster. So far everything was going good, but it wouldn't stay like that for long. Sooner they would have to go after Wildwing but they weren't sure how they were going to do it. Duke then started to think back to their leader's wild behavior.

He had hurt everyone, verbally and physically, something everyone would least expect from him. He couldn't believe that someone who would put himself on the line to save them would turn around and stab them in the back. Heck he could remember back when he helped them out when the Pond was taken over, how he and Klegghorn entered through- "Oh no!" Duke suddenly remember the underground entrance. He race out of the room at top speed, hoping that it could be secured in time.

A minute later he arrived at the entrance, and blew out a sigh of relief as the door was closed. Moving over to the control panel next to he started to lock it down, so that way it could only be opened from the inside. Turning around he started to walk away, but after taking ten steps he stopped, something didn't feel right.

He took out his saber but it was too late as someone grabbed him from behind Duke struggled to get free but his arm was wedged painfully behind his back while a hand grasped around his neck.. "Say anything and you'll regret it." a familiar voice whispered.

Duke couldn't believe it, it was Wildwing, and he got in. "What do you want?"

He groaned in pain as he realized that his leader held a certain pressure point on his neck, which caused pain to flair throughout his body. "I want to know where the mask is."

The one eyed duck couldn't believe it, that's was all he was after? Still he couldn't let him have it, "You'll never get it." Wrong answer as Wildwing rammed his elbow on his captive's back, a cry of pain escaped as his legs gave out. "Let's try this again, where is it!"

He slowly recovered from the blow, but still kept up a tough defense, "You'll get nothing from me."

That only thrilled Wildwing as he threw Duke against the wall and kneed him in the gut. The elder mallard air all escaped him as pain followed. Then a vice grip held his neck, his body being lifted off the ground. "One last chance, tell me where it is or else."

Duke wheezed a bit but still didn't answer, he could take whatever that was dished out, "Forget it."

Wildwing only smiled as he punched him across the face a couple of times, then in the gut three times before slamming Duke on the ground, which dazed him, another punch to the gut only added to it. Duke couldn't see straight, or barely hear anything, but then felt Wildwing's hands on him. He couldn't stop himself from being turned onto his stomach, arms brought behind his back. Something tight being wrapped around his wrists, binding them together, the same thing done to his legs. Once that was finished he was turned onto his back, his vision cleared up to see Wildwing towering over him, eyes filled with anger as he held out a strip of duct tape. "You can still be of some use to me, all I need to do is keep your beak shut."

Duke did all he could to resist but a slap to the face was enough to stop his struggle as the tape was wrapped around his beak, effectively silencing him. Wildwing stood up to admire his work before grabbing the weaken warrior by the collar and started dragging him. An idea running over and over in his head as he grinned, he'll find the mask, and Duke was going to help him, whether he likes it or not.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I really had to change things up with this, but rest assure I'm almost done with my other story, that way i can fully focus on this. **_


	7. A Trap

Chapter 7: A Trap

A loud click rang out in the room as Mallory finished securing the main entrances, the rest would be up to everyone else to do. Decided to go and check on the others Mallory walked down one of the halls for a minute and then soon bumped into Tanya, "Did you secure the hanger?"

A nod was her response, "Yeah, you would need someone to uh…open them from the inside."

The red head seemed to be satisfied with the response, "Well how about Duke?"

That earned a confused look from the blonde duck, "Uh…I didn't run into him, I thought you might have."

A small chill ran down their spines as a bad feeling ran over them, "I think…I'll try the comm." pulling up the device he activated it and sent a transmission to Duke, both waiting for a response. No response came after a few seconds; they waited for a while longer just in case he was busy but still nothing. Turning off the device Mallory wore a look of worry, "Something's not right, something must have happen to Duke."

"But that must mean…" Tanya tried to say but couldn't, although Mallory seemed to know who she meant.

Taking out her puck blaster she started down the hall, Tanya doing the same. "If he is in here we need to be careful." A rod received as they continued down the hall, both of their guard up just in case of surprises.

Duke mentally groaned as he was roughly tossed into one of the hall closets, the force he was thrown only causes the pain to be worse. His shot up to see Wildwing smiling at him, "This outta hold for a while." The one eyed mallard glared at his captor, really wanting to give him a piece of his mind right now but couldn't because of the tape wrapped around his beak.

'_Just wait till I get out of here, you'll be sorry!'_ he mentally screamed.

As if hearing him Wildwing could only chuckle, "oh I'm going to have some fun, especially with the new toy I have." Duke's fire seemed to be extinguished as he heard that, confused to what that meant. But then his eye widen once the duck in front held up his saber! "I'm not sure what to do with it…maybe I should dull the edges or maybe I should break it entirely."

Anger flared up in Duke as he struggled to get free again, but the tape held on. His saber was one of his prized possessions and there was no way he was going to let him do anything to it. Seeing his captive struggle only made Wildwing smile, he was enjoying the sight. But then he proceeded with his plans, reaching over to the struggling duck he took off the comm. that was on his wrist. Holding it up for Duke to see the emergency button was pressed, making dread fill the bound mallard, it would alert the others and they'll walk into a trap! Wildwing could see that Duke understood what he was doing and then tossed the device back, "I only have a few minutes, bye for now, and don't go anywhere." He mocked, closing the door and covering Duke in darkness, his struggle increased more, and the severity of him escaping became his highest priority.

Mallory and Tanya both entered the med lab and their sights were set on a still sleeping Nosedive and a meditating Grin, said duck opened his eyes once the two females entered the room. Seeing them with their weapons drawn made his curious, "What is wrong friends?"

Mallory was the first to speak, "Wildwing may be in the Pond, Duke's not answering his comm."

Hearing that made Grin rise to his feet, "how long ago have you heard from him?"

"Right after we uh…left here," Tanya responded walking over to Nosedive, looking him over she could tell that he might be out for a while longer. "What should we do now?"

"We have to find Duke," Mallory responded, moving closer to Tanya. "Even though it may be a trap we need to find him."

Just then their comm. rang with an alarm that was used for an emergency, all of them knew that this was the emergency feature of the comm….and it was coming from Duke's comm.

Tanya looked at her's and studied the signal carefully, "Uh…from what it Said's. It's coming from nearby."

"It could be a trap," Mallory commented, looking at her remaining friends, "Wildwing could have gotten a hold of Duke's comm. and used it to call us.

"Still we can't leave our friend in Wildwing's hand, he must be saved," Grin spoke up.

"I know but…" Mallory began to think over, but knew that he was right, Duke could be in trouble and might need their help. "Ok we'll go, but only me and Tanya. Grin stay here and keep an eye on Nosedive, chances are this could be a diversion to lure us away, make sure that Wildwing doesn't get close to him."

"I will do what I can to protect little friend," Grin responded with a bow.

"Ok, come on Tanya lead the way," She responded as Tanya took the lead and both of them left the room but stopped and turned before they fully left. "If things get too bad for us we'll press the emergency button on the comm and them come help us."

Grin nodded at the request, "Yes, I'll wait for your summons." She nodded as they both left the room, the door locking right behind them just in case.

With much effort Duke managed to get to his feet and started to pound himself against the door, trying his best to force it open. It had only been a few minutes since Wildwing left him here and summoned the others, so time wasn't on his side. Using every single ounce of strength he had he kept pounding his body against the door, but nothing happened. Stepping back a big he started to pant a bit, 'I need to get out of here! Everyone is in danger if I can't warn them!' he thought as he tried to give it once last effort.

Using all he had left he reared back and charged at the door, the force was enough to break to door open, the light blinding him a bit as the force caused him to fall to the floor. The impact dazed him a bit, trying to regain his bearing, "Duke!" voices suddenly shouted.

A cold chill rand down his spine as he looked in the direction the voices came, Mallory and Tanya both ran over to where he was and helped him sit up. Even though he was gaged Duke tried to shout out the warning, but it was all muffled. "What, we don't know what you're saying!" Mallory responded as she begin to take off the tape from his beak.

As soon as the last bit of tape was off Duke finally shouted what he had to say," It's a trap!"

Before they could even react Tanya was jerked back, prompting Mallory to turn with her puck blaster aimed forward, but she could pull the trigger. Right in front of her Tanya was being held by Wildwing, who had Duke's blade near her neck. "Drop it," Wildwing spoke with seriousness. At first Mallory didn't respond, not wanting to give up that easily. "I said drop it!" The blade then started to dig into Tanya's neck, choking her a bit. Mallory couldn't let this happen, but knew she was at a disadvantage, so she tossed the weapon aside. This only made Wildwing smile deviously, but little did he know what that Mallory managed to press the button on her comm, call Grin. So all she needed to do was stall and wait for him.

"I did what you did now let her go!" Mallory shouted, despite her plan she was getting angry.

He still help held his grip firm on Tanya, "I don't think so, I still have leverage and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Wildwing let her go!" Duke pleaded, still tied up. "You've taken this too far, you can't hurt Tanya, you know you can't!"

"You want to bet?" He responded with another smile, as he dug the blade in further, cutting her skin. But then stopped before anything worse could happen, it was enough to let Mallory and Duke know that he was serious. "Now things can go one of two ways, one you can Tanya can lay down with your arms behind your back and stay like that, or…I can continue to have some fun with her-" he didn't get far as a huge force tackled Wildwing from behind, forcing him to release Tanya and drop the sword.

Grin and Wildwing rolled around as one of them tried to overpower the other, meanwhile Tanya grabbed Duke's saber and rushed over to him. Mallory also grabber her blaster and aimed it at Wildwing, ready to fire but didn't since she didn't have a clear shot. Using the saber Tanya started to cut Duke free of the tape, slowly increasing their numbers.

Grin managed to roll on top of Wildwing and pinned him, but it didn't stay like that for long as Wildwing moved his free leg and kicked Grin in the gut, causing his to loosen the grip the was applied. Another kicked knocked the burly mallard off of him as he got back to his feet, but Grin recovered fast enough and they both locked hands, both evenly holding their own. It was unusual at the moment because everyone knew that Grin could easily over power anyone of them. This surprised everyone because somehow Wildwing become a long stronger than he originally was. This all made them realize that Grin wouldn't be able to get the job done.

Grinning deviously Wildwing then started to push Grin's hand back, slowly bending them back, making the burly mallard wince in pain as he realized that he was losing the battle. Wildwing then head-butted Grin in the head, causing him to lose focus but then a swift punch to the face knocked him down. Everyone was stunned at this, the shock froze them for a moment, but that short delay was enough for Wildwing to close in the distance between himself and the others.

Mallory prepared to fire but a hand reached out and grabbed the weapon, forcing her hand to aim in another direction. Grabbing a hold of her hand he aimed her weapon over at Tanya and fired the weapon at her, the puck hitting her in the stomach. Even though it was just one it was enough to disable her. He then painfully twisted her wrist, causing her to let go of the weapon before punching her in the stomach then striking her across the face.

Letting her fall to the floor Wildwing turned his attention towards Duke, who was finished getting free and picked up his saber. He held his ground as his leader charged him, exchanging punches that were easily defeated by the saber. Once an opening was made Duke thrust the butt-end of his saber in the gut of Wildwing, the attack caused him to stumble back and left for a bigger opening. Duke charged but his attack failed as Wildwing recovered quickly. Raising his armored arm up to block the blade before punching it, flinging the weapon out of the older mallard's hands and launched it towards the wall, embedding it into it. Taking the chance Wildwing then grabbed Duke's neck, causing him to stop all actions before punching him real hard in the gut, all the air escaped out of duke's beak before he slammed him into the wall. Letting go he let Duke slid to the ground as he backed up. Looking at his work he could see that everyone was down, and at his mercy. Deciding to ignore his previous plan he then loaded his wrist mounted launcher. "I can say that you all put up a good fight…but it wasn't good enough."

He then aimed at Mallory first, ready to take her out first, smiling he made one last mock, "I enjoyed working with you but this is where it all ends."

Mallory saw this and closed her eyes but then a loud bang was heard, followed by something heavy hitting the ground. Opening her eyes everyone looked in the direction where it came from and were shocked at what they saw. Wildwing was one the ground, knocked out, behind him was Nosedive, in his hands was a badly dented metal tray. A terrified look was in the eyes of the teen as they realized what he did, the kid bashed his own brother over the head with the tray, practically saving them all. He reaming like that for a while till everyone felt fine to get back up, then walking over to the teen. "I…I…hit him," he finally spoke in shock.

"Easy there kid," Duke responded first, easing the tray out of the teen's hands. "You did what you had to."

"You saved us all," Mallory furthered assured him. "There's no telling what he could have done if you didn't do that."

"I know but…" He started to say, some shock still remaining. "Now we both laid a hand on each other…we broken our promise."

"Don't fret little friend, it's alright," Grin furthered tried to comfort Nosedive. "You did the right thing."

"Yes you did, now he's uh…not a threat right now," Tanya added in moving over and turning Wildwing on his back to check him over. "I don't know how long that blow will keep him out, I suggest we restrain him before then."

"Yeah, good idea, Grin can you carry him?" Mallory asked.

He nodded as he moved over to his down leader, "Yes, lead the way."

"Ok let's go back to the med bay, I need to take another look over him anyway," Tanya responded as Grin lifted Wildwing off the ground and over his should. Duke gave a nod as he wrapped an arm around Nosedive and led him back to the med bay, followed by everyone else. Wildwing was out cold for the moment, but now they needed to find out what's wrong with him, that is if they could find out what's wrong.

_**A/N: Hope you like, once again I had to change things up, but don't worry I'm nearly done with one of my other fics, so I'll be able to focus of this one. I thank all who read this so far. **_


	8. The Truth

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, had trouble but I overcame it. I thank you all who waited for this. Enjoy. **

Chapter 8: The Truth

The med room was silent as everyone waited as Tanya performed her tests over a still knocked out Wildwing. It has been nearly half an hour since Nosedive knocked out his older brother, and everyone is still restless at the moment. Their leader is currently strapped down on one of the beds in the room, when it came down to restraining him everyone decided not to take any chances with it. They had added more straps to the bed just in case, holding down his torso, arms and legs. And because they didn't trust having his hands free they taped his hands into a fist tightly, it should be able to prevent him from escaping, they hoped. But also as an added precaution they decided to blindfold him also, cutting off his vision so he wouldn't have any idea where he was or think of a way to escape.

Just to ease their suspicious that the Wildwing in front of them wasn't the real one Mallory had grabbed the masked and scanned him, but sadly it only confirmed that he was the real deal. It really brought down the spirit on everyone, knowing that their leader was responsible for everything he did. That also made Nosedive feel even worse, knowing that his last bit of family is trying to kill them was enough to get him down big time. But there was also a chance that something else could be wrong with him, so they let Tanya continue her work, hoping that she could find anything.

Knowing they were safe for now everyone was milling around the room, trying to do something to pass the time. Mallory was pacing around the room, while also keeping an eye on her leader just in case if he wakes up. Nosedive and Duke were leaning on the wall, talking to one another, the older mallard trying to comfort the teen the best he could, telling him that everything was going to be alright and nothing was going to happen to him. Grin wasn't so far away, going back to meditating, showing as if none of the current events have even bothered him in any matter.

After a while the waiting started to frustrated Mallory, so stopping in her tracks she looked over at Tanya, "What's taking so long, we need answers now!"

Said duck stopped for a sec to look back at the redhead, "I'm doing the best I can but uh…this take time and patients."

"I know, but I rather have it done already before he wakes up," She cautioned, moving closer to her. "We have no idea how long this can hold him, so I rather find out what's the matter before then."

"Calm down sweetheart," Duke commented, catching her attention as Tanya turned back to continue her work. "We're all stressed out because of what has been happening and I don't think that will help anyone of us."

She then turned to the one eyed mallard, "Do you want a repeat of what happened earlier? Because that was a close call, and I rather not go through that again."

"Past experiences can never predict the future," Grin suddenly responded as his eyes opened, looking up at the two. "The path ahead holds many mysteries."

"Ok…" Duke started out, neither one really understanding what he meant.

It was then a beep was heard, causing everyone to turn and look at Tanya, who seemed to be reading something. After a minute she faced them, a stunned expression plastered all over her face. Whatever she must have read must have not been good, "What did you find Tanya?" Nosedive asked, really curious to know what's wrong with his brother.

Nothing came out of her beak for a few seconds; she was looking at the ground before turning her gaze to everyone else. "I…I don't know….I ran uh….many test over Wildwing and…" She paused mid-sentence, not knowing how to say it.

"What is it?" Mallory then asked when she didn't say anything else. "What's wrong with him?"

A noticeable gulp could be heard as she broke it to them. "Nothing…nothing is wrong with him."

"What do you mean!" Nosedive instantly shouted out, as did everyone else. They couldn't fully understand how there wasn't anything wrong with him, he must have had to act out for a reason.

"I ran every single test I knew but the results show that everything is normal," Tanya responded as she sat down, still shocked at her recent findings. "Whatever Wildwing is doing, he's doing it on his own."

"But how can that be?" Malloy asked, still not believing it as she paced once again. "It's not like he would wake up one day and decide to be…this!" She said, not really sure what term to use.

It was then that Duke turned to Nosedive, giving the teen a serious look, "Kid I know what you said earlier but think deep down….was Wildwing acting weird before you two went to sleep?"

The question itself was enough to keep Nosedive quiet, not really sure how to answer it. "I'm…not-"

"You need to think, any little detail could be crucial at this point," He added, thus putting more pressure on the teen's shoulders.

Nosedive then began to think back to the night before, running the whole scene over and over again. But the more it played in his mind the more nothing could be found. "Like I said….I didn't notice anything at all."

That seemed to make everyone feel down since there was no extra information to go one, which meant they were back at square one. They then needed to think things over to figure out what they need to do next, but everyone then looked over to see Grin by Wildwing's side. Apparently the larger mallard was patting parts of their leader's body. "Grin what are you doing?" Malloy asked for all of them.

"We never checked to see what was on Wildwing," He responded without looking at everyone. "A chance there may be something we may have missed…like this." He then pulled out something of interest to them. It was a device of some kind with a button on the top; Tanya was the first to grab it from Grin to examine it. Once again they all had to wait till Tanya finished examining what it was before she could explain it.

It didn't take long for her to finish, "I'm not really sure but I think it may be uh…a beacon of some kind."

"A beacon?" Duke questioned. "Why would he have something like that?"

"Dragaunus…" Nosedive suddenly spoke, immediately catching everyone's attention as they waited for an explanation. "It's all making sense now, you all remember that thing Wildwing was hit with by Chameleon?" They all nodded at the question, it slowly starting to become apparent of where the teen was going. "What if that thing that was used wasn't a dud? Maybe it did something to him…something that turned him into what we're dealing with now."

They all understood what he meant, the whole battle from before flashing before then. Everything that went down all leading to the moment their leader was it with the automatically assumed dud weapon. "I think you're on to something kid," Duke responded with folded arms. "But to be fully sure we need to go ask Dragaunus, which is something kind of far out of reach for the moment."

"Well maybe that may not be impossible," Tanya then stated, holding up the beacon. "Why don't we press the button and maybe see what happens?"

"Whoa, whoa hold on," Mallory then said moving closer to her. "We don't what could happen if that button is pressed."

"One may never know if not tried," Grin then offered.

"Look I agree with what Grin said, I think. Dragaunus may be the only one behind this and we need to know now,"

They all were silent after that, each looking at one another to see what they wanted to do. After a minute Mallory sighed before looking at Tanya, "Do it."

A nod was made before the blond duck then pressed the button….then nothing happened. They decided to wait for a bit longer to see it the thing would be delayed but nothing happened. "Well…that was a letdown," Duke spoke up with a sigh.

"I know," Tanya responded while looking the device over again. "Must be another dud."

"Well then," Nosedive then started out. "What do we-"

He was then cut off as Drake One's alarm sounded; alerting everyone that something was going on. Forgetting about Wildwing for the moment they all rushed out of the room and headed towards the large computer. Tanya typed a few commands before a location then popped up on the screen. "According to this the signal is coming from the park but…it's not moving."

"What could that mean," Mallory asked.

"Maybe that beacon is the cause of it," Duke then commented, thinking a little more. "Whoever that is must think that Wildwing activated that beacon so now…maybe they're waiting for him."

"Could be…" Tanya responded one hand folded while the other tapped her head, apparently thinking of something. "If they're waiting then uh…we can get the jump on them, and make then tell us what they did to Wildwing."

"Could work, but if that's so we need to leave now," Mallory announced, her feet started to move to the closes door.

"Wait!" Nosedive shouted, stopping the red head in her tracks. "What about Wing? We can't leave him here by himself, who knows what could happen if he escapes?"

"The kid does make a valid point," Duke responded as he looked at the other for their input.

"Hate to say it but he's right," She responded. "A couple of us need to stay here just in case, anyone volunteers?"

After saying that Duke raised his hand, "I can, Wildwing may have gotten the jump on me a couple of time, but if anything happens I'll be ready."

"Good," She responded, then turning her attention to Nosedive. "I think it would be best if you came along, chances are the Wildwing would go after you, and I don't that's something you would want."

"But-"

"It's not a choice," She interrupted, silencing the teen as she turned back to everyone else. "One more person should do."

Tanya then raised her hand, "I may be the best person to stay, and I have various things that could disable Wildwing if he escapes."

She nodded at the response, "You sure?" a nod came from the blond. "Ok, Nosedive, Grin let's go then." With that the trio ran out of the room and headed to the migrator.

Sometime later Chameleon stood in a large clearing in the park, waiting for Wildwing's arrival. It's been nearly half an hour since the beacon was activated and he was sent to transport the mallard back to the Raptor but he was nowhere to be seen at the moment. He just passed it off as him trying to sneak out of the duck's base, and just smiled at the fact that the mask would finally be in their possession.

The reptile had to admit the plan Dragaunus had formed seemed to be a long shot, but the more things played out the more things started to come together. Siege, Wraith, and himself realized that they could actually succeed for once. The icing was that the weapon they used on Wildwing was still in their hand and could be used again. Unfortunately being wrapped up in his thoughts would be his downfall as large hands wrapped around him in a tight grip.

Chameleon then started to struggle in the unknown person's grasp as he tried to free himself but whoever had him held a strong hold. After a minute the reptile gave up, there was no way he could escape or activate his teleportation device, so now he's stuck. It was then two people came into view, two familiar people who automatically made him know who had him.

Nosedive and Mallory both held they puck blasters at Chameleon, and then put them away when they realized things were safe. "Ok we need answer and we know you have them," Mallory started, moving closer.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" He asked, trying to ask innocent.

Mallory was about to continue but then was cut off by Nosedive, "I know you guys did something to my brother, and you're going to tell us what!"

"What makes you think we did something?" He still was trying to put up an act.

"Grin," Mallory signaled.

Said duck then started tightening his grip, squeezing Chameleon for a few seconds before loosening it. After that he started panting, trying to regain his breath. "Come on we can make it worse," Nosedive went next. "Tell us what you did…or else."

That started making the reptile sweat a bit, his defense started to break. "Uh…we had nothing to do with it."

"Grin," Again more pressure was added, causing more pain to their captive.

"If you had nothing to do with it then why are you here?"

The pressure dropped enough for Chameleon to speak, he panted a bit before answering. "Uh…coincidence?" Wrong answer.

"Grin," Again even more pressure was applied, causing more pain.

Chameleon had him limits, and most definitely he had reached his, "Alright…Alright I'll tell you everything!"

Grin once again loosened his grip a little, "Now tell us what you did to our friend."

He panted a bit, trying to regain his breath, "Dragaunus had the three of us develop a new weapon, a non-lethal one. It threw us off big time but Dragaunus said it was a new plot he had to get the mask you have.

"What were you going to use it for?" Mallory then asked as things started to fall into place.

"I don't know, he never fully revealed his plans to us!"

"Then what did that weapon did to Wildwing!"

"That weapon I hit him with had a delayed effect."

"What kind of effect?" Nosedive asked, eyes locked onto the reptile.

"It…it's kind of hard to explain but the weapon was designed to erase all the good in a person. Leaving nothing but the bad leftover and heightening the evil within him."

That left the three stunned, not really sure if they should believe it. It sounded farfetched to them because they knew something like that couldn't exist. "That doesn't seem possible," Nosedive was the first to say.

"It was, now Wildwing doesn't have any shred of good inside of him. No remorse, no compassion, no conscience, no honor." It was then it hit them all like a slap in the face. The Wildwing they had now was indeed theirs, but he wasn't the one they knew and cared for. Right now they had an Evil Wildwing, who was deprived of everything he held true to himself.

_**A/N: Hope you like, had a little trouble but I managed. Thankfully I finished my other story so now I can fully focus on this one. So please stay with me and I thank you all for it. Next chapter will be up soon. **_


	9. Escaped

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with last minute school work and finals. I really had to rush with this one but hopefully I did this one good. **

Chapter 9: Escaped

The trio was still stunned at what they were hearing; Wildwing was robbed of everything that made him the duck he was and the person they all respected. In its wake was an evil version of himself, out to harm anyone who comes across their path. Grin was the first one to shake it off as more things clicked into his mind, "It makes sense now."

"What do you mean?" Nosedive then asked, coming back to his senses.

"Why Wildwing felt uncompleted earlier," He responded, turning his head to the two. "He's Yin has be separated from his Yang, without that essence of good left to balance the evil left over then there was not nothing to keep the darkness from consuming him."

"I….actually understand that," Mallory surprisingly responded, with eyes raised. "Without having the goodness there to battle his evil side…"

"Then darkness can fully take him, without a fight," Grin finished for her.

Nosedive heard enough and marched over to a still captive Chameleon, "You're going to help turn my brother back to normal."

"And why would I do that?" He responded, not even considering that option.

"Do we have to repeat what just happened just now," Mallory took over as she stood next to the teen.

Chameleon gulped a bit as he turned his head to a smirking Grin; the threat was more than genuine. There was no way he wanted to go through that again, so sadly, he would get in trouble with Dragaunus later but he could lie about it. "O-o-ok…what do you want me to do?"

**The Pond**

Duke and Tanya both stood near the bed in the med bay, the one that Wildwing was currently still knocked out on. Both were cautious around him since they weren't sure when he would wake up, or even sure if the restraints would even hold. Just to be on the safe side the two had their weapons out already, Duke had his saber ready while Tanya had some sedatives ready in case he broke out. It had been a while since the other three left but they haven't heard a word yet, and that made them only want them to come back even more.

"Where could they be?" Duke asked, pacing a bit, eye not leaving Wildwing's unconscious body.

"Give them time, who's knows what they may uh….encounter?" Tanya responded in her seat, watching her friend. "Why do you sound a little panicked all of a sudden?"

He stopped mid step, gazing at the blonde, "Wildwing just makes me nervous right now, after the bizarre display he shown us, I'm just starting to realize that having the others here would make things feel better."

"I know what you mean, Wildwing somehow has gotten a lot stronger than before, and he was even able to take on Grin with ease."

"And the fact that he may have gotten smarter also," Duke added with folded arms. "I mean there's no way he could have snuck up on me like that."

"Whatever Dragaunus did to him," Both looked at their down friend. "Changed his attributes big time."

"Unfortunately it had to be used against us, and hopefully this can be reversed," A sigh was blown as the older mallard found a seat of his own. "Can't wait for this to be-"

Their attention was caught as they heard a sound come from Wildwing, eyes were on the prone body as they saw movement. They ready themselves as his head looked around, obvious he opened his eyes but was constricted because of the blindfold. They didn't say anything, not waiting him to know that they were there, but they were unlucky. Once Wildwing realized what was on his face a growl could be heard, "I know someone's there." His voice rang out to them, but still they said nothing, thinking it was a trick. "Stop pretending I know you're there….Duke and Tanya."

Both were shocked at that, how could he know it was them? They knew the blindfold was not see through able because they tested it out themselves. Deciding to present themselves Duke moved closer, sable out in front. "How'd you know it was us?"

"I have my ways," He responded before testing out his bonds, seeing what he was dealing with. "Smart thinking, you covered everything when it came to keeping me down."

Tanya moved closer after that statement, "What are you planning?"

"Whatever do you mean?" A smirk appearing on his face.

Duke then motioned for Tanya to move closer, then whispered, "He's up to something."

"I know," She nodded. "Keep an eye on him just-" She then saw him glare at her as the realization of him only having only one eye hit her. "Oh sorry."

"I'll give you two a fair warning, free me and I'll make sure your beating won't be as severe."

"I don't think that will be happening any time soon," Duke responded, checking all sides of Wildwing to make sure he wasn't doing anything.

"That's unfortunate for you then, you're not going to like it when I get free," He laughed a bit.

Just hearing his words made Duke shiver a bit, nothing good come from their leader still being awake. Walking over to Tanya he whispered, "Put him under, I don't trust him being awake for a minute longer."

"My thoughts exactly," She responded, moving over to the tray that had the sedative ready. Reaching for it she then moved over to Wildwing's side, not bothering to wipe the area with alcohol she readied to put him back to sleep.

All of a sudden Wildwing's arm whip and grabbed her wrist, causing scream to come from her beak. Somehow he managed to get his arm free and tear the tape on both hands. He then shoved the blond roughly to the ground before tearing off the straps that held him. Wasting no time Duke charged with his sable but it was in vain as it was blocked by Wildwing's wrist armor. Using whatever force he could muster he threw Duke, causing him to stumble. Taking the chance the mallard tore the rest of the restraints of then jumped off the bed, aiming his mounted puck launcher at Duke. An empty click was all that could be heard, telling the hostel duck that his weapon is empty.

The older mallard regained his compose quick enough to see the failed attack and smirked. "Don't even bother, we took all of your ammo while you were knocked out, besides I think now it's a fair fight," holding the saber up, waiting for the first attack.

Wildwing gritted his teeth at that, still it didn't matter, "I don't need it to whip you."

"Stay back Tanya, let me handle this," Duke whispered to the blonde, receiving a nod in return as she moved back.

He turned his had back in time to dodge a straight punch to his face, and another one that tried to disarm him of his weapon. Quickly moving back Duke then went on the offensive and started doing various slashes, which Wildwing dodged easily. Raising the same arm both armor and saber locked together, both ducks were trying to overpower the other. Things seemed even at first but then Duke started to feel some strain as he was being pushed back, Wildwing's new found strength winning.

Using some quick thinking Duke then kneed his opponent in the gut, causing him to stumble back before launching a straight punch to the face. He held his ground as Wildwing stumbled back, immediately recovering from the blow but angrier because of it. Noticing some medical equipment next to him he reached for something and threw it at him. But the projectiles were blocked, it distracted Duke since he was able to charge him but he jumped to the side to avoid it. They both exchanged more blow, both not being able to hit each other. They ended up in another lock up but this time Duke was able to hold his own for a while longer before they both broke it and moved away from each other.

"Not so easy when I'm not caught by surprise huh?" Duke commented, still holding his stance.

"I haven't even tried yet…but still," Wildwing started out, staying back as he looked at his opponent, then at Tanya who was still far behind Duke. Taking a close look he could see that she was grabbing something, he didn't know what it was and didn't want to find out. Besides he had stalled long enough. "As much as I would love to stay here and play some more I have to deal with someone else, and get what I want," He then turned and ran out of the room, his destination already inputted into his mind.

Duke blew out a sigh of relief and let Wildwing go, happy to know that the battle was won, for now. Lowering his saber Tanya then came up to him, "That was a close one."

"Yeah, I know," looking for a place to seat down Duke retracted his saber. "We still have to go after him, but let's just calm down right now."

"Where do you think he's going?" Tanya asked, finding a seat as well.

"Don't know but I don't care at the moment, we can find out in a minute," He leaned back in the chair, eye closed. For some reason he kept going over Wildwing's final words, _'…I have to deal with someone else, and get what I want…' _he kept thinking. Just then his eye opened wide, realizing what he meant, "No!"

"What is it?" the blond duck asked, jumping a bit at the volume of the voice.

"The others, he's still after the mask and they have it," Getting up and grabbing his friends wrist before running for the door. "Wildwing is headed for the others!"

**The Park**

Grin still held on to Chameleon as they went over what was going too happened. The lizard was going to transport them to the raptor, get the weapon and then go back, simple as that. Reluctantly Chameleon agreed to this. They decided to go with him because they couldn't trust him alone and ratting them out.

Before they left Mallory turned to Nosedive and moved them away a distance, "Nosedive look I need you to stay here."

"What!" the kid faltered, he can't believe he was being left behind. "Why can't I go with you guys?"

Her response was taking a sack that was strapped to her waist and pulling something out. His eyes rose as he watched Mallory pull out the mask, then putting it back and handing the sack over. "We can't risk having the mask on Dragaunus's ship, and you're the only one I would trust with this task, you have to guard this."

The teen couldn't believe this, and was silent as he accepted the item, strapping it to his waist with a nod. "I guess that true….we can't let it fall in Dragaunus's hands."

"Precisely, that's why you need to stay here and wait for us," She said last before turning and walking over to Grin, not before turning her head back. "Good luck, and be careful."

Nosedive didn't say anything but nodded as he watched her move over to Grin. After a few seconds all three of them teleported out of the area, a sigh blew out as the teen patted the sack with the mask inside. Knowing his responsibility he went over to a nearby tree and sat down with his back against it, needing to find a way to kill time till they came back. But not knowing of the danger that was currently coming his way.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm really trying now, but I still have one final left so I should be free once that is up. I thank you for still hanging in there. I'll make sure the next one will be up sooner. **_


	10. Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, I had school finals and that took up most of my time, so I had to rush with this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Fateful Encounter

Dizziness came to the two ducks as they appeared on the inside of the Raptor, luckily it didn't faze Grin as he kept his grip. It only took a few seconds for them to shake it off and take in the area they were in. A long hall that seemed to glow an eerie red, making a small chill run down their spine. "Ok where are we?" Mallory asked, looking at Chameleon.

The lizard gulp as he responded, "An entrance hall, one that we use as we usually teleport."

"Guide us to our destination," Grin stated, applying some pressure as a warning for refusal.

"Just keep going down this hall."

They began walking as Mallory looked eyes with his, "Don't make any loud noises that will attract attention." She threatens, it may have been small but it was enough to keep his mouth shut.

**The Pond**

Duke and Tanya entered the hanger and one of the first things they saw was that one of the Duck cycles was gone. Most likely Wildwing stole one of them. The next thing they saw made their eyes widen, all the tires for the rest of the ground vehicles were slashed, preventing them from using them. "Tanya how long do you think we can fix this!" Duke shouted, turning his head to the blonde.

"Uh…a few minutes," She responded as she rushed to one of the consoles and typed a few commands. The machinery inside the hanger started to change all the tires on the Migrator. Meanwhile Duke tried to reach the others on the comm. He tried Mallory's but she didn't answer, then Grin and Nosedive but none of them answered. With a frustrated sigh he ran over to Tanya, "They're not answering, they must have turned off their comm's"

"Not good, they don't know what's coming their way."

Looking over at the machine and waiting for it to do it work, but at a slow rate. The one eyed duck was losing patience at the speed, "Can't this thing go any faster!"

"I'm sorry it can't," She responded with a shake of the head.

"But we need to hurry!" He cried out. "They don't know Wildwing's on his way." Even though he was shouting it still couldn't speed things up, they just had to wait for things to be done at the current speed it was at.

**The Park**

Nosedive still sat with his back against the tree, tossing a small rock in the air and catching it. It had been ten minutes since Mallory and Grin left him and still no word from them. Truly now things were starting to get boring now and he was running out of things to keep himself entertained. It was then he thought to check on Tanya and Duke to get an update on his brother. Tossing the rock aside he brought up his comm. and turned it back on; Mallory had suggested they shut them off in case they went off. Once it powered up he called Duke and his image showed up, _"Nosedive, finally you picked up!"_

That raised the teen's eyes, the voice of his friend was one of urgency, "Duke what's wrong?"

"_Kid you have to warn everyone else, Wildwing escaped and he's headed your way!" _

A chill shot through Nosedive's spine, and at the same time his heart rate increased. "Where are you guys?" He asked, his breathing turning shallow.

"_We're on our way kid, get out of there!" _

"Too late," A voice called out, freezing Nosedive in place as he slowly started to turn around. Slowly the form of Wildwing soon came into view, dread now filling the teen as memories of earlier surfaced back. The eldest smirked as he slowly moved closer, which the youngest started moving back.

"_Kid answers me!" _The comm. rang out but no answer came.

Duke's voice was completely absent from the teen's mind, all his focus was on his approaching brother, not sure what to do. "Wi-Wing…stay back!"

That response only caused a smirk to appear on his beak, "Well looks like it's just you and me again."

The kid started to panic, eyes not darting off even for a second, "Don't come any closer!"

"There's no one here to save you now."

"Wing…Please you know you can't do this!" The teen's pleaded, trying to use words to get through to him.

"I see you have the mask on you," Pointing out the sack on his brother's waist. "Hand it over to me and I'll make sure your end is quick."

His right hand went to the sack, snapping out of the scared state he was in, "I'm sorry Wing but I can't do that, the mask stays with me."

The eldest started to pop his knuckles; it looked like the response he was hoping for, "Alright then, have it your way."

Nosedive's hand then went for his puck blaster and whipped it out, aiming it towards his brother, "Not another step...I mean it Wing!"

That just caused a small laugh to come out, "Nosedive you know as well you could never fire at me, I mean look at your hand it's shaking."

The kid's eyes looked and was surprised to find that his hand was indeed shaking; and he didn't even know it. He had never aimed at something like this at his brother. It even pained him doing so, "I'll do it Wing."

"Then do it," He responded smugly, a grin creeping onto his beak. The teen's hand continued to shake, finger barley grazing the trigger, but yet he couldn't pull it. "I knew you couldn't"

With that Wildwing then jumped his brother, tackling him to the ground, the weapon being knocked out of his hand, as the two rolled about. Nosedive snapped out of his hesitation and tried his best to get the upper hand. After a few seconds he managed to get the upper hand but then was kicked off, landing flat on his back. Dazed a bit the kid looked up and searched for his puck blaster. But out of the corner of his eye he could see Wildwing getting back up, following his example the teen jumped out of the way to avoid a huge punch.

"Wing please stop!"

Standing back up he saw his brother approaching and launched a few more punches, but the kid managed to dodge them, not sure what he could do, "Hold still!"

Just then Nosedive's back hit a tree, which was enough for Wildwing to launch a punch to his face, knocking the young one to the ground. Pain radiated from the hurt spot on his face.

"I knew you were weak," Wildwing responded Reaching down and grabbing his brother and pulled him back up to punch him in the gut, then throwing him over the shoulder.

Nosedive landed on his stomach; coughing a bit to regain his breath he had lost. His eyes were straight and right in front was his weapon, rapidly crawling over to it he got closer to it and made a leap for it. Unfortunately his brother must have grabbed his ankle since he was sharply pulled back and dragging him further away from the weapon.

"Not so fast there." Turning on his back the teen look up at his brother and moved his head to the side to avoid another punch. Using the free leg a swift kick to the arm released his captive ankle, using the change he got up and put some distance between them. He needed to put up a better defense, Wildwing was tough and that's what made him dangerous right now.

**The Raptor **

One of the doors opened and Mallory was the first to enter, weapon point forward scanning the room. It looked like a small armory, most likely weapons for the drones, and for Dragaunus to use. Once the room was deemed clear she motioned for Grin to come in, with Chameleon still in his grasp. "Now where is it?"

All he did was point in the direction in front of them, causing them to turn and look where he pointed. In their sight was the weapon they saw him use, but it was inside some sort of case. Moving over to it Mallory inspected it, seeing if there was a way to open it. "How does this open?" Grin then asked.

"It has a coded lock."

"Open it then!" The red head demanded.

He gulped again as he told him were to place him, then he entered the code and just like that the case opened and the weapon was free to grab. She reached up and grabbed the weapon with a smile, but just then the only exit to the room opened and in came Siege, "Chameleon is that- it's you two!"

Just then he pulled out his weapon and opened fired on them, while activating an alarm that was nearby.

Mallory and Grin both ducked under the stand the weapon was at, avoiding the fire that came their way. Firing blindly back Mallory looked back at the lizard, "Get us out of here and back to the park, now!"

Chameleon franticly started fiddling with his teleporting device but then got an idea. Using his tail he snapped it in Grin's face, causing the burly mallard to release his hold. But unfortunately the teleported activated and the two disappeared out of the raptor, with the weapon in tow.

_**A/N: Hope you like, i'm trying right now it just that I finished my finals and that kind of worn me out so I rushed. But good news is that i'm almost done with this story, so please bear with me. Thank you.**_


	11. Last Stand

Chapter 11: Last Stand

Nosedive grunted in pain as his body was thrown against of trees, weary and sliding to the ground. Things had started taking a downfall for the teen as he was now getting pummeled by the eldest. Pain was flaring all around his body as he been trying his best to fight back, but two things were holding him back. The first was that his brother's armor protected him from most of the blows, and two Wildwing was much stronger than he was, so that made things harder. Right now the teen pulled his head up, his breathing heavy as he tried to block out most of the pain that he currently was feeling, only to see his brother standing a few yards away, not amused at all. Slowly and shaking the kid tried to get back to his feet, knees buckling a few times; which caused him to use the tree as support. Wildwing saw his little brother get up, blowing a sigh of irritation, "Why don't you just stay down already, you can't win!"

"As long…as I can…still stand…" Nosedive slowly responded, having to take a few breaths in between before finally standing, legs shaking. "I won't…give up."

That just caused another sigh, "Fine, I guess I can still play some more before I finish with you." And just like that he charged and rammed his brother against the very tree he used as a crutch, all the air escaping from his lungs as the same pain intensified. Not being allowed to slide down he was then grabbed by the collar and yanked back to his feet just as a blow was delivered to the unprotected part of the stomach. Both blows prevented the kid from gaining any kid of air, which started to affect his vision.

Thankfully nothing else happened and he was able to breathe in as much as he could, but it didn't last for long. Now held by the hair Wildwing rammed his brother's head against the tree trunk, a low audible yelp could be heard. Not even a second passed as it was done again, but barely anything left the kids beak, almost nearing the peak of unconsciousness but still clinging. There seemed to be a little light at the end of the tunnel as the eldest now held his collar again and lifted Nosedive off the ground, body hanging almost as it was lifeless.

"Look at you," He started, almost disgusted, eyes blaring onto him. "You can barely even move right now, you don't have a chance."

Nosedive heard what his brother said to him, but all he could do was raise his hands over Wildwing's wrist, failing at trying to pry himself from the grip. A smile suddenly appeared on his beak, "is that…all you got?"

A frown then appeared, the eldest not really amused at this, "You want more of this? Fine you can have it then." Turning he then launched the youngest over his shoulder and he sailed across the area, landing hard on the ground as he rolled some distance more.

Nosedive's body was radiating in pain, the hard landing he endured intensifying it, he had no idea how he's still conscience at the moment. Any normal person would have passed out but he still hung in there. He could barley move any part of his body, and the parts he did move only caused him more pain. His whole body was shaking bad; breathing was shallow as if he ran a marathon. He really didn't have an idea why he kept going, it would have been easy for him to just stay down and let the sweet arms of unconsciousness to take him, heck his whole body begged him to do that. Still he went on, mind now foggy he started to shakily crawl in a random direction, not aware that his brother was approaching him.

Wildwing saw Nosedive's attempt to move but didn't think much of it as he grabbed and pulled his younger brother to his feet, the kid's knees buckled but was pulled back up to his feet. "Come on stand!" The words sounded more like an order, but they weren't heeded as the knees buckled again, "Come on you worthless duck, you can't even stand on your own two feet!"

It took a few more attempts but finally Nosedive managed to stay on his feet, although his legs were violently shaking and his knees were threatening to give out again. Surprisingly he brought up his fists, as if he was ready to fight, which just made Wildwing laugh. "Come…*cough* on…" Talking now made the teen's lungs burn, but still he was willing to continue to fight until he was beaten to unconsciousness. He threw a weak right hook, but that was easily blocked, then a left shot which was also blocked. Trying again with a straight right he stumbled forward but Wildwing hit him in the face, but then caught him before landing on the ground then struck again in the face.

This time the teen was allowed to hit the ground, but then was then turned onto his back as the eldest mallard's foot was firmly planted on the chest. Both eyes were staring down at his little brother, taking in the condition he was in. Scratches were easily noticeable all over, welts looked like they were forming but his face had was the place that was worse. Some blood dripped from his beak, both eyes looked like they were darkening, and bruises had already formed. Still despite these injuries he still continued, "Why are you still going!" Pressure was now being applied, slowly cutting off the kid's airway. "Just give up, tell me that and this can all end!"

Nosedive responded first by moving his shaking hands up and wrapped them around his brother's ankle, failing to alleviate the pressure on his chest. Even though his lungs burned with every word he said he still spoke, "Ne…ver."

Hearing that one word angered Wildwing even more, but he was slightly amazed at the kid's strong resolve. "You want more…you want more punishment! Do you! Fine you can have more!" Raising his foot the eldest mallard started to stomp repeatedly on the stomach, barely earning any cries of pain. Kneeling down he grabbed Nosedive by the hair and struck him across the face a few times before lifting him up and launching him once again a few yards.

Once again the kid landed hard but didn't move afterwards, Wildwing waited for a few seconds and still didn't see any movement. Walking over to him he reached down and lifted him back off the ground, head hung low and body looking limp. "You still want more! Because you can have it if that's what you want!" Slowly Nosedive raised his head; another smile crept onto his beak. "What are you smiling about?"

"I…c-c-c-can…d-d-d-do-i-it," Just then he felt something pressed into his stomach, looking down Wildwing saw that Nosedive had his puck blaster in his hands. He pulled the trigger.

All the air was knocked out of the eldest as the puck launched out and hit him in the stomach, which caused his hand to release his brother and stumbling back. Falling to the ground Nosedive managed to hold himself up as he pulled the trigger again, and again.

More pucks hit Wildwing, some of the its caused him to stumble back more till he was a few yards away. The teen kept firing in order to keep pushing his brother back some. Still it didn't last long as his brother pulled up his energy shield, deflecting the rest of the pucks that were shot. Nosedive saw this but still fired, the rest of the pucks being deflected off of the shield. He kept this routine up until that fateful empty click was heard, announcing that his weapon was empty. Knowing his last offensive has failed his let his arm drop, now out of options.

Taking a sec to make sure it was over Wildwing then dropped the shield and stormed over to the teen, angry at what had just happened. He roughly grabbed Nosedive and hoisted him off the ground, pulling his fist back, ready to deliver the final blow. "Hope that was worth it, because this ends now!"

"Put him down!" A voice suddenly called out, stopping him from delivering the final blow. Looking over at the source he saw it was Duke, saber already drawn and an angered look of his own plastered on his face. Tanya was right behind him, weapon drawn and the same look on her face. "Put the kid down, your fight is with me now."

Taking a look at Nosedive then at Duke Wildwing decided to go with the fresh duck. "Fine, at least you'll be even more fun," letting go the young one fell to the ground.

"When an opening presents itself go check on the kid," He whispered to Tanya, who nodded as a response.

Wildwing moved closer to the older mallard and Tanya moved around to Nosedive's side, now being ignored by the two. When she was by his side she turned him on his back and was greeted by the horrified sights of his beaten up face. Some tears started to fall as she realized all of the punishment he had to endure before they got there, now feeling some guilt for now being fast enough. Just then those thoughts left as she saw his eyes opens, showing that he was still conscience ad most of all he was trying to get up. "No Nosedive just uh…stay down, you're too injured to be moving."

That didn't stop him, "W-w-wing…n-n-n-ne-e-ed…"

"No, please let Duke take care of it," She pleaded as she pressed his shoulders down.

Duke and Wildwing currently circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Right now Duke was furious at his leader's actions against the teen, beating him to the point that he was defenseless was uncalled for. "How much lower can you go Wildwing, torturing your own brother like that!"

"The little whelp insisted on it, I only gave him what he wanted."

"Still you nearly killed him again!" Duke shouted as he struck first but that blow was dodged. He kept up the barrage of blows but they were either dodged or blocked.

Unknowing to them two figures appeared out of nowhere, Mallory and Grin found themselves transported back to the park. They check themselves and were surprised to find themselves back, but immediately heard the commotion going on. Turning they both saw Duke and Wildwing fighting each other, and also they looked and saw both Tanya trying to keep Nosedive on the ground. "Grin go help Duke!" She instructed.

"I shall do what I can," He responded as he ran over to the fight just as Mallory ran over to the other two. Once she was by Nosedive she would regret it, gasping at the sights of the beaten up teen, tears of her own formed in her eyes. "Oh my god…what happened?"

"Wildwing is what happened," Tanya responded, trying to help the teen.

Nosedive then looked over as Mallory approached them, a smile appeared on his beak, "M-m-m-m…Mal…"

"Don't talk Nosedive, please," She responded, not wanting him to exert anymore energy.

Tanya then turned and saw the redhead holding the large weapon, "What is that?"

"It's the thing Chameleon used on Wildwing, it can be used to change him back," She responded as she held it out to her. "I'll take care of him; you try to figure out how to work this thing." A nod was her only response as she took the device and started to look it over.

But just then something caught every ones attention out of the blue figures teleported a few yards away from everyone. It was then they saw it was Siege, Wraith and Chameleon, as well as a dozen or more Drones. "Get them, and get that weapon back from them!" Wraith ordered as he launched a fireball. This wasn't good the ducks didn't need them to deal with right now.

Mallory stood back up and drawled her weapon to fire at the Drones; she now had to protect Nosedive and Tanya as she worked on the device. Duke and Grin both had to deal with the enemies and Wildwing at the same time. The one eyed mallard sliced one of the Drones in half and managed to dodge another blow his leader just threw, and then repeated the same thing again.

Grin on the other hand had an easier time since he was the one dishing out blows to Wildwing, and destroying the robots with his bare hands. But soon he had to take cover as the trio started to fire at everyone; most of them had to scatter to avoid getting hit. Meanwhile Tanya was well covered and nearly had the while set up of the weapon worked out. She turned and twisted various switches on it and soon the device hummed to life, a smile of success plaster on her beak, "I got it!"

That seemed to be a wrong movie because Wraith heard her and saw that she had their weapon in her possession. "After her!" He ordered, as more drones rushed her. Hearing this Tanya immediately had to run, while fumbling for her puck blaster. Mallory fired at another Drone and turned to the blonde duck, "Tanya fire the weapon at Wildwing!" That's all she got to say as she was tackled from behind by one of the robots, she could get it off of her but it would take her a little time.

Just then Wraith turned to Wildwing, giving him an order, "You get the weapon back now!"

He nod was received as he punched duck in the face and shoulder rushed Grin out of his way as he quickly made his way towards the blonde.

Tanya found herself firing at the Drones but then looked to see Wildwing charging at her, there wasn't anything she could do right now. Either she continues to fire at the Drones and get trampled by her leader or fire the weapon at Wildwing and get trampled by the Drones. "Tanya!" she looked over and saw Nosedive miraculously on his feet, waving his arms, as if he's asking for her to throw him something. She knew what he wanted but doing it wouldn't be a good idea, but yet she had no choice right now. She launched the weapon over to the teen; it went sailing in the air and attracts Wildwing's attention.

Nosedive managed to catch the device, the weight of the catch caused him to drop on one knee. Looking up he saw his brother running for him now, so doing what needed to be done the kid aimed the weapon right at his older brother, struggling to line up the shot. The more Wildwing came the better of a target he became, and once he was a few feet away the trigger was pulled.

A beam shot out and engulfed Wildwing, causing his to double over and shout out; it was as if he was in pain. Nosedive kept this up for as long as he could, the continuous beam hitting his brother as more cries of pain was heard. After nearly fifteen seconds it ended and Wildwing was now on his hands and knees, panting heavily, then his arms must have gave out because he fell to the floor, not moving

The next thing that happened was that the drones were called back, the three Saurians gathered back up again. "You may have won this one again but it won't happened again!" Wraith called out as the three of them teleported out of there.

Once the area was deemed secure everyone rushed over to the two brothers sides. Nosedive dropped the weapon as his body finally gave out, but thankfully Mallory caught him. "Nosedive are you ok?"

"Is…Wing…" was all he managed to say at the moment.

"He's out cold," Tanya responded, checking over the eldest brother.

"When-"

"Don't talk little friend," Grin suggested, kneeling by his side.

Still he went one, "When…I wake…up…please…I-I-I…want…to see…Wing," With that final word the young teen finally let the arms of unconsciousness to take hold of him. All of his wounds finally taking its toll on him, and sleep was his reward. He did what needed to be done, and now hopefully this whole nightmare would be over and the old Wildwing would be back.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I really had to think on this one and I'm glad with the way it came out. I hope you all like this chapted. This story is almost done so Please stay with me. **_


	12. Guilt

**Author's Note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait, I've had a very bad case of writers block. Please I thank you for waiting, enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Guilt

"Is he going to be alright Tanya?" Duke asked as everyone followed the blonde into the med bay. It had been over an hour since the whole battle ended and the ducks returned to the Pond. Immediately after arriving Tanya had Grin rushed Nosedive to the med bay, needing to deal with him first, the kid was still knocked out and needed treatment fast. Meanwhile the others needed to decide what to do with Wildwing; Duke had suggested they restrain him again just in case he' was still hostel. Mallory objected to it, she trusted that he would be back to normal and waking up restrained would only confuse and startle him.

In the end they decided to leave him on the couch in the rec room, unrestrained, until he woke up. They then decided to wait till Tanya finished so they can get an update on Nosedive. They all sat outside of the room, either sitting or pacing for at least an hour. Finally after all the waiting Tanya came out to them, immediately they asked how he was. It was then they were lead inside the room where they saw the sight of the teen right before them.

Nosedive laid, still out cold, with various bandages wrapped around his body, cold compresses on his face for the swelling, and an oxygen mask on his beak. The sights of the kid brought their spirits down even more, just knowing that his own brother did that to them was enough to anger them. But yet they were sure if it was warranted, since his action probably weren't his own. The only sign they could tell that he was still with them is the rise and fall of his chest, knowing he's still breathing.

"I did all I could for him," Tanya responded as she sat down on a nearby chair, resting her arms on her legs. "I tried to make him as comfortable as possible."

"Why the oxygen mask?" Mallory asked as she went over to the bed.

"Back at the park he looked like he had trouble talking, so I'm keeping him on it just as a precaution."

"Anything severe?"

Thankfully she shook her head, "No, nothing broken or uh…sprained. Just some physical injuries that'll heal with rest."

"How long till he wakes up?" Duke asked, with his arms folded, eyes still on the teen.

"Little friend's spirit is wounded and needs healing," Grin responded from his place on the floor. "He will find his way back to us, but he will need time."

"So I take that as undetermined then," He asked, getting a nod in response from the burly duck.

"One's spirit takes time to heal; we must wait till he is ready."

"Ok then," Mallory started. "If Nosedive is taken care of for now, then that just leave Wildwing right now."

"I know," Duke responded, looking at the red head. "I still say we shouldn't have left him free, who knows if he's back to normal."

Mallory sighed as she once again repeated hers reasons again, "I trust that Wildwing is back to normal, when he wakes up he'll be confused and it'll startle him, that's something we don't want."

"But then what'll happen when he remembers everything he has done?" He shot back, waiting for a response, which he received a sigh.

"We better hope he doesn't remember any of this, it'll make things a lot easier."

"But then how do we explain Nosedive to him?" Tanya interjected, which made them think the same thing.

"I haven't thought of that yet, but we best think of something just in case. A lot of damage has been done and who knows what can happen in the end?" She finished, no one else speaking after that.

**The Raptor**

Dragaunus was fuming after what his minions had reported to him, the ducks stole his new weapon and had used it again on Wilding, effectively ruining his whole plan. "How could you all let this happen!"

"Apparently the ducks managed to get a hold of Chameleon and he led them to the device," Wraith commented as they all glared at the smallest in the room."

The lizard watched all the glares hit him and felt like he wanted to shrink at the moment. "Hey what could I do, they had a good hold on me!"

"That shouldn't have happened in the first place!" The Saurian shouted out at the smallest minion, who flinched in fear. "We had a perfectly good plan and now it's ruined!"

"Sir if I may ask, what do we do now?" Siege asked, making the rest of them curious as to what they could do, everything was blown out of the water and didn't know how to go forward.

Dragaunus growled out a noticeable sigh, displeased as how things turned out. Without the ducks mask there's no way he could accomplished anything. "We just have to come up with a new plan, something that is full proof. We'll get that mask someday and somehow." With that he walked out of the room, not wanting to be in the presence of his minions at the moment. He was still fuming at this still.

**The Pond**

A little over a day had passed since what happened at the park, and so far neither one of the two brothers had woken yet. This made the others a little worried since they should have at least showed a sign of life from one of them, but still they got nothing. Each one of the ducks had checked up on Wildwing, seeing if there were any changes with him. Nothing had happened yet, but they were still worried about their leader not being returned back to his old self. There was no way they could see if he was until he woke up, which was something they had no idea of telling.

Tanya had repeatedly checked up on Nosedive mostly every hour, checking to see how well he was healing. So far most of the swelling went down, and the bruises started to fade a bit, but that still didn't mean he was in the clear yet. After checking his blood pressure it revealed that he may not have needed the oxygen mask, but she still kept it on him just as a precaution. She had done everything she could for the kid, now all they needed to do was to wait for him to wake up, which was also undetermined. The battle Nosedive had with his brother must have left him both physically and mentally exhausted, so it was understandable why he hadn't woken yet. The others would usually sit by his side and talk to him, hoping that he could hear them. They all said how proud they were that he held his ground and did what he did.

It was about little bit after noon and no one was in the rec room, except for one still figure. Wildwing laid on the couch unattended, still as a board, the only sign that he was alive was the rise and fall of his stomach. He was out of his armor and in his street clothes; the others thought this would be safer just in case he wasn't back to normal. Just then both of his eye lids started to move, slowly shaking before they started to open. The whole world came back to him in a blurred vision; a sigh escaped his beak as both hands moved up to rub his eyes.

A groan escaped his beak as he used whatever strength he had to pull himself up to a sitting position. Swinging both feet over and planting them on the ground he hunched over and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Man…what happened?" His head throbbed as a small headache came over him, both of his hands moved to rubbed the pain away.

Just then the sound of the door opening could be heard as his head whipped around to it, his vision was cleared enough to see who it was, "Duke?"

Said duck froze in place as his name was called, looking over he saw Wildwing awake and looking right at him! His heart rate increased, he wasn't sure what to do at the moment, and Duke couldn't tell if the duck in front of him was either hostel or friendly. "Hey Wildwing…How are you feeling?" Deciding to play friendly he waited to see the reaction.

Wildwing raised an eye at that, the one eyed duck seemed to be nervous, but what could have him on edge like that? Still he decided to play along, "Fine…I think, my head is pounding though."

Duke's fear seemed to die down a bit, things were going ok right now and Wildwing seemed to be acting normal. But the bad thing is that he may not have remembered what he did, so things could be bad right now. "That must be nothing, probably just a random headache," He needed to make up some excuses right now so he wouldn't be frightened.

Something didn't feel right with Wildwing, nothing felt right at the moment, and Duke seemed to be hiding something. "Duke what's going on?"  
>"What are you talking about?" Pretending to cover it up right now, starting to get nervous.<p>

"Something happened, I can tell," He persisted as he sat up and walked closer to the one eyed duck. "Where is everyone, Duke what happened!"

Said duck held his arms up defensively, "Wildwing calm down you're not in the right mind right now."

"Wait a minute…" Wildwing trailed off as he seemed to be staring off into space. Both eyes widen as everything came back, all the memories from the past couple of days flooded into his mind. Dread filled the duck as he relived everything he had done, to his teammates, Phil…and Nosedive. "Oh no…no," His breathing suddenly increased as he started to move back. "No!"

Duke watched as the leader clutched his head, shaking it as if he was trying to rid himself of what was flowing into his mind. It was then the duck realized what was happening, "Wild-"

"Stay away from me!" He suddenly yelled as he frantically moved away from his friend. "Just stay away from me!"

Duke tried to get closer but Wildwing kept moving away from him. "Wildwing calm down!"

"No, No, No!" falling to his knees as tears started to flow down from his face.

Deciding that he needed help Duke turned on his comm. "Everyone get down to the rec room, Wildwing's awake and is flipping out, hurry!" He didn't wait for a response he turned to device off as he tried to get near Wildwing again, unfortunately it didn't work as the white mallard kept moving away, not wanting any contact what so ever.

It took a minute but everyone else made it to the room and saw the scene before them, it shocked them to say the least since they couldn't believe their leader was acting like this. Wildwing saw them all enter the room and was starting to hyperventilate; he was backed against the wall as he saw them slowly walking closer to him. "Wildwing calm down," Mallory was the first to say.

"Keep back!" He shouted once again, making them stop. "I don't want to hurt anyone again!"

"It's alright your back to normal again," Tanya tried to explain but it didn't seem to have an effect.

"But the damage has already been done…I…I….I," He could finish as he fell to his hands and knees, more tears pouring from his eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" The others were shocked at seeing his face, tears fall down and guilt being shown on his face. The others knew they were entering dangerous waters, but they needed him to calm down.

"Wildwing listen, Dragaunus was behind this," Duke tried to reassure. "He used some kind of device on you, so your actions weren't your own."

"You're wrong…" They heard him whisper, earning a confused looks from them. "Everything I did…I did on my own. I did everything of my own free will!" He shouted out again, revealing the truth behind his actions. This only shocked everyone into silence, not believing what they were told.

_**A/N: Hope you like, again sorry for the wait, I did the best I could. There's only one more chapter left, and I'll try to have it up as soon as I can. Please bare with me. **_


	13. Forgiveness

**Author's Note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait, I got lazy and didn't get around to doing it. I'm very sorry but here you go, the last chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 13: Forgiveness

The room was still in silence after what Wildwing had told them, they still couldn't believe that his actions were his own. They all knew him too much to think he would do things like he did, there was no way. "But…that can't be true," Mallory started, kneeling down next to him. "We all know you would never willingly-"

She didn't get too finished as she was cut off, "I did…and you want to know the worst thing," With teary eyes he looked up at everyone, a true sign he was being true with his feelings. "Every single thing I did…I liked it."

Eyes were raised in shock, as a few gasps could be heard; now none of them could believe any of this was true. "How could you like any of that, you hurt all of your teammates?" Tanya then asked for all of them.

Wildwing just shifted himself into a sitting position, back against the wall and now looking at the floor, not wanting to look at his friends. "Bad thoughts were on my mind…every time I tried to think of why not to do it…nothing came, the feeling of being evil was too overwhelming and...I gave into it."

Duke then moved over to Wildwing and placed a hand on his shoulder, but his leader then moved away from it. The one eyed duck sighed, "Wildwing listen you were under the influence of Dragaunus's weapon there's no way-"

"Don't any of you understand?" He sudden shouted, as he moved further away from them. "I did everything on my own; it doesn't matter if some machine messed with me. In the end I'll always remember everything I did, why I did it, and that I did it on my own will!"

"But Wildwing," Grin then stepped in, trying moved closer to his friend. "You were without your yin, leaving nothing but your yang leftover, without both one cannot be responsible for the actions they take."

"It still doesn't matter, I can't be trusted," Standing up and heading for the exit, "I don't even deserve to be in front of any of you."

"Where you going?" Duke shouted after him.

He stopped before he left and responded, not looking at any one of them, "Somewhere that's not here, I can't even stay here after what I did."

"You can't leave!" He tried to stop him, but that didn't help at all. "What are we going to say to the kid?"

The mention of his brother brought a huge chill down Wildwing's spine, his whole body started to shake as the memories of what he did to his little brother came back. Some more tears started to fall as it all came back, "He's…alive?"

They were stunned at the question, not sure where he got the fact that he might be dead, but still they answered. "Yes…out cold but fine," Mallory responded.

"When he wakes…tell him he deserves a better brother then me," Sadly explaining as he walked for the door again.

"But you can't go, Nosedive asked to see you before he passed out!" The redhead tried to convince.

Swiftly turning to stare at them the white mallards face was filled with anger, guilt and shame. "I can't…not after what I did to him! I can't look him in the eye at all…I don't deserve to have him as my brother." Without listening to anyone else he ran out of the Pond, no one trying to stop him for some surprise reason.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Duke asked, everyone looking at one another.

"No," Tanya was the first to respond as she shook her head. "He's still shocked at everything he remembered, it'll take time for him to fully accept what he did. Just let him cool off for a while."

"But what do we tell little friend?" Grin asked.

"The truth," Mallory responded with a sigh, everyone knowing she was right.

Another day had passed and there was still no word from Wildwing, it started to worry everyone because they thought he would have been back during the night. There wasn't any kind of word from him or anything that showed his presence. It made them wonder how long he would spend away from them, heck they wondered where he was. They all decided that if they didn't hear anything from them before the evening that they would go look for him.

In the meantime Nosedive still wasn't awake yet, but he was recovering quite well. Most of the bruises were either gone or mostly faded, the welts were already gone, and most of the bandages were gone also. Plus one of the bigger improvements was that the oxygen mask was gone, after another test from Tanya she confirmed that his breathing was normal and didn't need it anymore. The teen was out of danger so now they had to wait for him to wake up, but it still was undetermined at the moment.

Sometime before noon Duke came out of his bathroom, fully dressed after a nice shower. He was currently toweling his head off as he entered the room but stopped as something came into his view. Right on his bed was his saber, he knew that he placed it somewhere else before hopping into the shower. The stranger thing was the blade was drawn out…and looks almost like new!

Moving over to pick it up the one eyed duck took a better look at his weapon. The whole blade was well polished, to the point where he could see him own reflection in it! Plus the edges looked like they were sharpened; most of the dullness and small chipped marks were gone. The saber looked almost like when he first got it; it only made him curious as to how this happened. It was then he noticed some folded up piece of paper on the bed, eye raised Duke reached and picked it up. Unfolding it reveled it to be a note.

_Duke_

_I'm sorry for what I did to you, even though I know you won't forgive me for it. Again I'm sorry for beating and tying you up but most of all I'm sorry for say that I would mess up your saber. I know it means a lot for you so I took the liberty to sharpen and polish it for. Please accept this as an apology for what I did to you, even though it's going to take a lot more for you to forgive me. _

_-Wildwing._

Duke lowered the note as a sadden sigh came out of his beak, oh how Wildwing had it wrong. Even though he did all that to him the eldest duck had already forgiven his leader, but without him there he could say it.

Grin was approaching his room, apparently there was a lot of things on his mind and needed to meditate in a special way. Upon reaching his door he stopped before it, not opening the door yet. _"A presence has come and gone from here," _He thought, knowing that someone had entered his room without his knowing. Opening his door he walked in, but found no one there, despite the lights being off. Flipping the switch the lights came on, reveling the whole room, nothing was disturbed at all, except something was placed on his bed. Upon closer inspection he found it to be a new set of meditation crystals, a very expensive set he noticed. _"Where did these come from?" _The thought came to his mind, but then he noticed a note underneath the crystals. Picking it up and unfolding it he started to read.

_Grin_

_I'm sorry for the things I said to you, it isn't my place to comment on how you act during the day. Plus I'm also sorry for beating on you on all those times, believe me when I say I felt awful because of it. Anyway I saw you a while ago eyeing these, but ended up saying that you needed to say up for something else. I hope you like them, and again I'm sorry for what I did. _

_-Wildwing_

Grin slowly placed the letter back on the bed and sat down, disappointed in what he read. "Wildwing can only repent for actions they are fully responsible for, you are not at fault for what you did. Evil consumed you and there was nothing you could do about it," He said out loud as he moved to the ground and sat crossed legged to meditate, he knew his leader would come back and would need to face his own demons.

Tanya and Mallory were both on their way to check up on Nosedive, but the blonde said she needed to make a small detour to her work station. Apparently she needed to grab something first beforehand. When they both got to their destination they were both surprise to see two things on there. First of all were Mallory's weapons, all apparently were cleaned and shined up to perfections, something that she hadn't seen in a long time.

The second thing was that Tanya's entire tools looked almost like new, heck they all were new plus there was some new tool included. Both ducks marveled at their new discovery, "How did this happen?" Mallory asked, looking at her puck blaster over, marveled at the workmanship put into it.

"I don't know, I'm curious as to how these came to be," Tanya asked, looking over all of her new items.

Putting one of her weapons down the red head reached for another but then noticed a note on the table, "Hey look at this."

The blonde watched as her friend picked it up, "Huh, I wonder where that came from?"

"Take a wild guess," Mallory commented, knowing that they both knew the answer, but then began to read the letter.

_Mallory and Tanya_

_I'm very sorry for everything I done to the both of you; I know I hurt you two in different ways. Mallory I'm sorry for calling you a hypocrite, it was wrong of me to question your military code. And Tanya I'm very sorry for calling you dumb and useless, I don't really think of you like that, heck I don't think of the two of you like that. And also Tanya I'm fell bad for holding you hostage and nearly cutting your neck with Duke's saber, and shooting you with the puck, and beating on you two. I hope what I did for you guys makes up a little for everything I did. You won't believe the guilt I feel because of this, I know you guys may not want to see me for a while, so I'll honor it. _

Mallory crumpled up the letter and throwing it away, "I can't believe he would think that."

"I know…We don't feel like that at all!" Tanya commented, grabbing some spare medical supplies she had stored in there. "But there's nothing we can do about it until he comes back."  
>"I know, It makes me sad that he thinks like that." She received a nod as they both left the current room and headed for the med bay.<p>

A groan rose up from the med bay as Nosedive's eyes slowly started to open, all his sense fully coming back to him. The first thing he felt was pain, and soreness all over his body, and the fatigue his body was feeling. Finally his eyes fully opened, but only to be blinded by the lights that were on, squinting them lessened the feeling. He groan could be heard as he moved his right arm to shield himself from the light, moving now required a lot of effort which cause his sore to be more noticeable. Trying his best to ignore it the teen tried to sit up, only to wince as pain flared through him. It didn't stop him as he fully pulled himself up, breathing a heavy due the bit of pain he felt.

Once he managed to pull himself together he took a look at the surrounding, only to find out that he was in the med bay of the Pond. A sigh of relief was blown out as he rubbed the back of his neck, wondering where everyone was. He got the answer as the door to the room opened and in came Mallory and Tanya, both talking but stopped suddenly when they saw the teen up. "Nosedive, you're awake!" Tanya called out as the two of them rushed to his side.

"Yeah I can see that," he responded, swinging his legs off the bed.

"Whoa don't do that," Mallory warned, trying to stop him. "You don't fully have your strength back yet."

"Don't worry, I feel fine," He tried to reassure. "I feel sore in some places but I'm fine."

"Still you took a real bad beating," Tanya explained, checking him over to see if he's really fine.

The face of the teen turned grim; obviously he remembered what had happened, and who had hurt him. "Oh yeah…how long have I been out?"

"Two days," Mallory answered as the blonde duck started taking his blood pressure.

"Ah, that's too tight!" Nosedive complained, feeling the pressure from the strap that was fastened on his arm.

"Sorry," She responded, loosening it some.

"Man I must have been really out of it to sleep that long." He responded. "Where…where's Wing?" The teen asked looking at the two.

The question itself made the two freezes on what they were doing, an obvious sign that something happened and they knew. "Well…"

"What happened?" the kid asked, picking up on them knowing. "Come on where is he?"

Mallory sighed, it was no use keeping it from him, "Wildwing…is back to normal. But…everything he did came back to him and he freaked out. He kept on saying her was sorry for everything he did…and he left."

"Left!" The teen's eyes bulged out in disbelief. "How could he…why would…where is-"

"Nosedive you have to calm down!" Tanya shouted.

"But I told you guys that I wanted to see him when I woke up!"

"We know, but…he didn't want to see you," Mallory responded, the last bit freezing the teen in place. Seeing the sad look on his face made her reassure him, "It's not because of you…it's because of what he did to you."

Nosedive stayed silent for a bit, not looking at any one of them but the floor. Without looking up he asked, "Where is he?"

"We don't know, he's been gone for a day," Tanya asked, worrying for the teen a bit. "Although we think he may have snuck back in her a few times."

"I know where he is," Nosedive spoke up, surprising the two.

"What where-"Mallory didn't get a chance to finish as the teen hopped off the bed, knees buckling a bit but the two caught him.

"Nosedive you shouldn't be walking, you're still too weak," Tanya warned, trying to get the kid back on the bed.

"I need to talk to Wing, now!" He kept on insisting. "I need to do it alone."

"Not in the condition you're in!"

"Well I'm going to see him regardless; you can either accept that or strap me down to the bed," He told them, causing them to stop what they were doing. Now he was waiting to see what they would do next.

Without saying anything the two females looked at one another and seemed to come to the same conclusion. Tanya walked over to one of the tables and picked something up, which was out of Nosedive's view. Walking back right in front of him she held out a long wooden stick to him, a walking cane. "Using this should only be temporary."

He accepted the tool and placed the end on the ground to start walking. The can really helped out as it balanced and relieve some weight off of him. It was a slow process but the two friends let him go, staying where they were as they saw the teen leave the room, "Thank you," He quietly said to them.

Wildwing leaned over the railing as he stared out into the sky, lost in his thoughts. All of the bad deeds he had done still haunted him, it didn't matter if he had his eyes opened or closed they still showed up. He wanted to rid himself of these memories badly but there wasn't any way that would happen.

He sighed heavily as his hand rubbed all over his face, "What should I do now?" he was too wrapped up in his thought that he didn't hear the sound of the nearby door opening and closing. "How can I get the others to truly forgive me," it was then that he could hear some thumps from behind and turned around. His breathing and heart rate increased as he laid eyes on Nosedive, who was using a cane to walk towards him.

"Wing-"The teen began to say.

"Nosedive, please stay back!" The eldest brother shouted, moving away from the teen.

"Wing please listen-"

"Why are you here! Why come near me even after what I did to you!" He shouted as he looked at the ground, not wanting to look his little brother in the eye.

"I wanted-"

"Please go Nosedive, I can't even look at you the same way-"

"Wing will you shut up!" The teen final shouted, gaining his brothers attention. Wildwing still didn't look at him but kept his beak shut. "Please Wing I really want to talk to you."

It was then the eldest fell on his hands and knees, some tears pouring out of his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Wing please cut it out and talk to me," The teen walked closer.

"I can't…not after nearly killing you two times," He finally looked up at his brother, the tear soaked eyes being shown. "I shouldn't even be your brother after what I did. Heck I shouldn't even…ow!" He shouted, rubbing the top of his head after Nosedive struck it with the cane.

"Just shut up and listen!"

"I deserve that," Wildwing responded, sitting himself next to the railing. Nosedive decided to follow his brother's example and sat down next to him. "How did you know I was up here?"

"You always come to the roof of the stadium when something's bugging you. Wing look you shouldn't feel bad for what happened."

Wildwing just looked at his brother like he was crazy, "How can I not feel bad, I beat up everyone of the team, both physically and mentally. Plus I nearly killed you!"

"Still you were under the influence of that weapon Dragaunus hit you with, you couldn't help it," The teen tried to reassure.

"Still every single action I did was my own, I wasn't being controlled or anything. I did everything willingly."

It was then Nosedive looked up at his brother, stunned at what he heard, "You…you were really?" He nodded. "But wouldn't-"

"There was no voice in my head to tell me it was wrong, no reason not to or any of those things that would help turn my decision."

That cause silence between the two, both not sure of what to say to one another. It was then Wildwing spoke up first, "Dive please do something for me."

"What?" He raised an eye.

"Hit me," That raised both eyes on the teen. "Please do it, I beat you to a pulp so it's only right if you do the same, I won't do anything to stop it."

Just hearing that crushed the teen even more, knowing that his brother wanted him to beat him up like he did sicken him. Even if Wildwing did it willingly there was no way he could do the same. "No."

"You have to do it, I won't feel better unless-"

The teen quieted him by smacking him right in the back of the head, "I not going to do it, I wouldn't feel right. Even if you willingly did it to me, I'm not mad at you, nor will I never be."

"But how can you even not be mad at me, even after what I did?"

Nosedive leaned back on the railing and began to explain. "No one is mad at you, not me not Mallory, not Duke, no one. Heck you may have had your mind tampered with but we all can truly say that it wasn't fully your fault. Dragaunus was behind this all, you can blame him for it."

Wildwing remained silent, looking forward, not sure what to say, "But what about the things I feel-"

"Just forget about it," The teen said. "As long as you know that everyone forgives you then there should be nothing to worry about."

"But still-"

"Can you at least do me two things for me?"

Wildwing just looked at him curiously, wondering why he would ask that, "Anything."

"Just forget this whole thing," He first said as he leaned in closer till his head rested on the eldest shoulder. "And also, please call me baby bro; I missed you calling me that."

A smile finally broke out on Wildwing's break, he then wrapped his arm around and pulled him closer, "You got it baby bro." They both ended up smiling at that, both sitting there for a while longer.

**Few hours Later**

The rest of the day had been long in Wildwing's perspective; they ended up walking down and finding everyone else. He apologized to them all again for what he did, but then they reassured him that they forgave him for what he did. They all ended up getting to talking about what had happened, and did everything they could to reassure their leader that everything was ok.

When everything was said and done they all decided to turn in for the night, Wildwing help his little brother to the room. "Hey bro, I have a surprise for you when we get to the room."

"What do you mean?" He asked as they approached the door.

"You'll see."

They entered the room and the teen's eyes widen as what he saw. The whole room was cleaned up, his bed was looked like it wasn't torn at all, and resting on top of it was took him off guard the most. Then teen walked over and saw all of his stuff back, all the things his brother destroyed was back! All of his clothes, video games, and comics had been replaced; there was even some extra stuff he had been wanting to get also. "Wing…how-"

"I felt bad for what I did to all of your stuff, so I replaced all of it the best I could. I hope I got it all right." He was caught off guard when Nosedive hugged him. "Dive you ok."

"You didn't have to do this," He responded.

"I wanted to, I didn't want you not to have your stuff," He explained, walking over to his bed, but then the teen noticed that his mattress was gone.

"Bro what happened to your bed?"

The mallard sighed as he didn't look back, "Yours was too torn up for you to sleep on, so I threw it out and gave you mine."

"But where are you going to sleep?"

"I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind." He responded, changing into his night clothes, he then helped Nosedive afterwards when he was done.

Nothing else was said as the kid took all of his stuff off the bed and put them back in its proper place. He was about to get in bed when he stopped, "Uh…Wing?"

"What is it?" He asked as he was about to lay on the floor.

"Uh…I don't feel like sleeping by myself tonight, you know how everything in all happened. Do you think you can stay with me?"

"But Dive-"He tried to question, not believing he would ask that.

"Please?" He asked, giving a pleading look.

Wildwing couldn't help but smile at that, knowing that he couldn't resist when he saw that look. "Alright," He said, getting up and going over to the bed. Both brothers smiled as they climbed into bed, the lights turned off as they shut their eyes. "Night Dive."

"Night Wing," Soon they were both asleep, the worries of the previous day behind them.

The next day all of the ducks were in the kitchen enjoying breakfast. They were all laughing as Nosedive told them a funny story. It seemed as if all of what happened was forgotten to them and things seemed back to normal. "That's real funny kid," Duke called out, taking a bite of his toast.

"Yeah you never seem to stop surprising me," Mallory seconded, sipping her orange juice.

"I tell them as I hear," The teen responded.

"Yeah," Wildwing responded, finding out he drank all of his milk and walked over to the refrigeration to get a refill.

It was then the door to the kitchen opened and Phil walked in, not noticing Wildwing and walked up to the team. "Hey guys, I was wondering if I could talk to you guys." They all groaned at that, knowing another publicity stunt was coming their way. "Oh come one just hear me out on this one."

"Phil not now," Wildwing all of a sudden said right behind him.

The manager frozen where he was and slowly turned to see the large mallard right behind him. Fear started to build up as he remembered what happened the other day, "Uh…never, I uh…have something else to do." With that he ran out of the room, screaming in his head.

Wildwing raised an eye at that, and then remembered why he looked scared of him, "Oh...I guess we didn't tell Phil that I'm back to normal."

"Guess we have to tell him then," Tanya responded as she rested her head on her hand.

"Wait, let's not tell him," Nosedive suddenly suggested, earning a look from everyone.

"Why?" Grin asked.

"Didn't you see how he dropped that publicity stunt idea when he saw Wing?" Everyone nodded at that. "We let's not tell Phil anything, that way when he wants us to do a publicity stunt we'll tell him to talk to Wing, he'll drop the idea faster than you can say hockey."

They all looked at one another, the idea seeming more appealing the more they thought about it. They all smiled as Wildwing walked over to his side, "Good thinking baby bro, good thinking."

END

_**A/N: Hope you like, I thank you all for reading this, I enjoyed doing this. Oh and also for those who don't have an account I disable the annoyous readers thing, so you can leave a review also. I thank you for staying with me and I promise you that the new story I have will be up soon. Until then take care. **_


End file.
